Visitante Inesperado
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Un Kirin llega a Equestria en una mision diplomatica. pero su llegada desatara una serie de eventos inesperados.
1. El Extraño venido de Oriente

Al fin Subiendo mi primer fan Fic. Espero lo Disfruten Tanto como yo disfrute Haciéndolo. por supuesto estare encantado de recibir sus quejas y sugerencia.

Capitulo 1 El Extraño venido de Oriente.

Twilight Sparkle dejo su casa (si es que un árbol que ha sido convertido en un edificio y a su vez en una librería puede ser llamado casa) como todos los días para realizar sus labores habituales. Mientras esperaba que Spike su pequeño Dragón y asistente No.1 se diera prisa en alcanzarla antes de llegar a su destino. En eso un Trueno Rompió su hilo de pensamiento. Y sorprendida comenzó a voltear en la dirección de donde el ruido había venido cuando vio a varios pegasos que comenzaban a reunirse. De inmediato noto que había nerviosismo y desconcierto en sus expresiones. Un Pegaso de pelaje cian y melena multicolor trataba de calmarlos y organizarlos. Y Twilight no podía culparlos. Ella sabía que no estaba programada ninguna tormenta para ese día, ni para ningún día del resto de la semana.

- ¿Rainbow Dash, que es lo que pasa?-

Grito Twilight a su amiga la ya mencionada Pegaso multicolor. Esta pronto descendió a su lado mientras señalaba al horizonte en dirección Oriente, casi directamente hacia El famoso y Temido Bosque Everfree.

-Esa Tormenta está viniendo en esta dirección y según me han informado ningún Pegaso está trabajando en ella. Y ni en Clouds Dale, ni en ningún otro lado tienen idea de donde salió. Simplemente apareció-.

Informo Rainbow Dash a su amiga. Twilight observo la tormenta, a simple vista se veía más violenta y grande que cualquier tormenta que ella recordara haber visto y la velocidad a la que se movía, era demasiado rápida, eso no podía ser natural de ninguna forma. Antes de que ella o Rainbow lograran decir algo sobre lo que estaban pensando. Una mancha de color Rosa simplemente apareció en el límite de su campo visual, y al mismo tiempo la inconfundible voz de su "excéntrica" amiga Pinkie pie (quien por cierto era una pony terrestre diferente de sus amigas por no tener alas o un cuerno y cuyo nombre completo según ella misma era: Pinkamina Diane "Responsabilidad" Pie) decía emocionada en extremo y sin casi separar las palabras.

-Twilight,Twilight,¿que haces?¿que es lo que ven? ¿Qué eso?¿es una tormenta?¿oyes el sonido que yo oigo?-.

Aparte de clamor de los rayos. Al principio Twilight no oyó nada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el clamor más que al clamor de muchos rayos, sonaba por momento como al sonido de una estampida. Solo que más fuerte y misterioso. Para ese momento casi todos los habitantes de esa parte del pueblo (y probablemente los habitantes de todo el poblado) conocido como Ponyville (villa Pony si no resulta demasiado obvio), ya observaban el fenómeno a su alrededor. Entonces Twilight vio la sombra misteriosa que precia corría justo en el centro de las nubes de tormenta.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Grito Pinkie pie por la sorpresa, cuando la sombra deja atrás las nubes de tormenta que habían comenzado a perder altitud, a reducir su velocidad considerablemente y que también habían empezado a aclarase y a dispersarse, aun que no por ello perdían aun su enorme proporción y apariencia intimidante. Varios ponis comenzaron a correr asustados cuando se dieron cuenta de que la sombra se dirigía hacia ellos, a la vez que dejaba de ser una sombra y se convertía en lo opuesto. Una mancha de luz blanca, casi cegadora. Que se movía directamente hacia ella. Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash lograron quitarse pero Twilight no (quien demasiado concentrada como estaba en tratar de hallarle sentido a lo que veía, tardo en reaccionar). Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a maniobrar para quitar a su amiga del lugar donde esta parada. Pero era demasiado tarde. La ahora brillante luz aterrizo con fuerza levantando polvo al aire a su alrededor. Por fortuna para Twilight la figura aterrizo a unos 10 metros frente a ella. Asuntándola pero aparte de eso dejándola intacta, algo cubierta de polvo pero intacta. Cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse. Solo entonces Twilight fue capaz de observar bien al extraño visitante, que erguido como si lo que acaba de ocurrir fuera de lo más normal, la miraba a ella y a los demás sin demasiado interés.

El Extraño parecía un Poni pero definitivamente no lo era, si había que definirlo, se parecía a un pony tanto como Zecora la Cebra y amiga de Twilight. Se parecía a un pony. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos. Rasgados, de color verde y rasgos de Dragón y le recordaban un poco a los ojos de Nigthmare Moon (una poderosa y maligna Pony a la que ella y sus amigas habían derrotado hacia algo de tiempo ya), pero en el color eran más semejantes a los ojos de Spike. Sus rasgos eran finos y Twilight no podía decir si eran rasgos femeninos o masculinos. Un bigote y una barba negra de estilo completamente inusual adornaban su cara (para Twilight esa fue la Primera Pista de que no podía ser una Hembra). Su melena de color negro con vetas azul obscuras igual que su cola, contrastaba con el blanco del resto de su cuerpo. Un único cuerno sobresalía de su frente, pero no era el clásico cuerno cónico, como el que ella y todos los unicornios de Equestria tenían en su frente. Este era delgado, casi le recordaba el canto de una daga que había visto en alguno de sus libros de historia antigua y parecía estar hecho de oro y aun que más largo que el suyo, no era tan largo como el de la Princesa Celestia (la Gobernante y Tutora personal de Twilight) o su Hermana La Princesa Luna. Cuando la creatura movió un poco su cabeza ella se dio cuenta de que el cuerno se bifurcaba con la punta al frente siendo más larga que la de atrás y ambas puntas se curveaban ligeramente hacia atrás. Entonces Twilight cayó en cuenta de que entre su pelaje corporal Blanco, alcanzaba a distinguir escamas, que aun que blancas también tenían en las orillas un ligero tono azul. Y era alto casi tan alto como la princesa Celestia. Una palabra comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Ya había leído una descripción en uno de sus libros que coincidía con este ser. El libro llamaba a estos seres "Qilin o Kirin".

Llena de curiosidad Twilight trato de acercarse al "Kirin" (decidió usa esa palabra por que le resultaba ligeramente más fácil de pronunciar que Qilin, además no estaba totalmente segura de cómo se pronunciaba esa otra palabra). Mas al apenas dar un paso hacia adelante el Kirin, este la miro y con expresión seria le grito.

-**バック！** -

Ella no entendió lo que dijo, pero el grito la sorprendió tanto que se quedo donde estaba. Y justo en ese momento, mientras el Kirin agitaba su cabeza. Varios Rayos cayeron a su alrededor. Asustando enormemente a Twilight y a los pocos ponies que habían sido los suficiente mente valientes o insensatos de no echarse a correr. Y a aquellos que pasado el susto inicial habían comenzado a acercarse nuevamente. La propia Twilight salto hacia atrás presta a defenderse. Solo para descubrir que el Kirin ni se había movido de donde estaba parado. Rainbow y Pinkie se colocaron de nuevo junto a Twilight y la cuestionaron con la mirada. Ella no sabía que pensar de lo ocurrido, pero si su experiencia cuando conoció a Zecora le había enseñado algo, es que no se debe juzgar a nadie. Aun cuando sus actos puedan parecer extraños o hasta siniestros.

Así que hizo una seña a sus amigas para que al siguieran y volvió a caminar hacia el Kirin. El Kirin la miro directamente, cerró los ojos y la punta de su cuerno comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que pareció estar trazando figuras geométricas con el movimiento de la punta de su cuerno. Twilight de inmediato comenzó a sentir la magia y supo que estaba haciendo un hechizo. Pero antes de que alcanzara a decir o hacer algo. El Kirin salvo de un salto la escasa distancia que los separaba y toco su cuerno con el suyo.

Gran cantidad de imágenes extrañas mescladas con otras más comunes y acompañadas de símbolos desconocidos pasaron por su mente y con la misma velocidad comenzaron a alinearse junto a imágenes y palabras de su idioma. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el hechizo le estaba enseñando al Kirin su idioma y escritura. Y maravillada Twilight analizo la magia. Era diferente a su magia, pero era magia y ella la siguió, la asimilo, la hizo suya y en el proceso ella comenzó a aprender el idioma y la escritura de él. Pudo sentir en la magia la sorpresa del Kirin de que ella estuviera usando a su favor su hechizo. Y supo que habían quedado conectados por la magia. En una forma que Twilight no previo.

Pasados unos instantes la voz de sus amigas, hicieron reaccionar a Twilight.

-¿que te pasa Twilight, estas bien?-

Preguntaron al unisonó Rainbow y Pinkie. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que tenía la cara de él (ahora sabía con total seguridad que era "El") demasiado cercas, Twilight se Sonrojo y se preocupo (usualmente los unicornios solo tocan el cuerno de otro unicornio si hay una estrecha relación entre ellos, ella lo había hecho con su hermano mayor Shining Armor y con su Maestra y guía la Princesa Celestia), así que Ella y el Kirin que la miraba como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción, se separaron de un salto, Twilight se puso roja. Si bien el Kirin por otro lado solo se mostraba algo desconcertado. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y entonces les hablo. Su voz era serena y digna (como si de alguien de rango alto se tratara), y se podía percibir aun un ligero acento, al pronunciar las palabras.

-no era mi intención gritarles. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho ustedes podrían haber resultado seriamente lastimadas por los rayos.-

Antes de que el Kirin acabara de hablar Twilight lo asalto con preguntas mientras se le acercaba nuevamente

-¿de dónde salieron esos rayos?, ¿tu los creaste?, ¿también tu creaste la tormenta?, ¿Que clase de magia fue la que utilizaste?, ¿Eres un Kirin verdad?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, …-

Hablando sin parar, Twilight bombardeo al Kirin con una incesante cantidad de preguntas. Desconcertado nuevamente al Kirin, que en vano trataba de responder a las preguntas.

-e…e… esos rayos son un efecto residual…, …no…,…es un efecto secundario.., …magia?...,..si, si lo… este bueno eso…-

Respondía el Kirin sin poder terminar ninguna respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas de Twilight. Hasta que Rainbow Dash finalmente la interrumpió.

-¡Por Celestia!, Twilight, déjalo respirar, dale un poco de espacio, ¿no ves que lo estas incomodando mucho y no lo dejas hablar?-

-¿y Cómo te llamas…?-

Pregunto Twilight antes de final mente detenerse. Sonrojarse nuevamente y ofrecer al Kirin una incómoda sonrisa.

Sin embargo el asalto verbal no acabo pues inmediatamente cierta pony terrestre de color rosa empezó a decir.

-Ah! Ya sé, eres Rayito, no Blanquito, no White Thunder, White Thunder… mmmgggghhhhhh!.-

Alcanzo a decir Pinkie pie antes de que alguien le metiera una manzana en la boca. Twilight entonces se dio cuenta de que otra pony terrestre de color naranja y melena rubia mantenía su pesuña en la boca de Pinkie pie, era su amiga Applejack. Twilight agradeció con la mirada a su amiga solo para darse cuenta que eran observados por un gran número de ponies, que se habían reunido alrededor de ellas (una vez que se les había pasado el susto obviamente) para observar al recién llegado.

-¿que sucede Twilight?-

Pregunto Applejack (con su Acento y modo característico de hablar).

-oímos la conmoción hasta Sweet Apple Acress, así que decidí venir a ver qué pasaba. Y nos encontramos que hay un completo extraño en Ponyville.-

Antes de que Twilight le respondiera a su amiga, Pinkie pie se comió la manzana en su boca y volvió a la carga Gritando.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! , Ahora recuerdo que aun no he traído el vagón de bienvenida, ni cantado la canción de bienvenida, ni preparado la fiesta de bienvenida…-

Twilight tuvo que ponerle la pesuña en la boca a su amiga para que parara. Y le dijo–Pinkie, el parece ser una importante persona de un país lejano-

Esto lo había deducido Twilight atreves de la conexión mágica que ahora la unía al desconocido.-Lo primero y más relevante es que le avisemos a la princesa Celestia de su llegada.-

Y a continuación pregunto a sus amigas. –¿han visto a Spike?-

Una voz conocida y en bajo volumen dijo atrás y a la derecha de Twilight –esta haya atrás con Rarity que casi se desmayo, al ver a nuestro visitante-

-Gracias Fluttershy- Dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la Pegaso de color amarillo y melena rosa que estaba junto a ella. Fluttershy respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sin perder de vista al extraño visitante.

-¿que pasa Fluttershy?- Pregunto Twilight a lo que ella respondió.

–es que me da miedo. Siento como si mirase a un dragón cuando lo miro a él.-

-¿Como?- Pregunto Twilight desconcertada, por la afirmación de su amiga.

–Es cierto que tiene escamas y sus ojos verdes perecían algo Dragonesco. Pero, definitivamente no es un Dragón- Entonces Twilight se dio cuenta de la expresión de molestia cada vez mayor del Kirin. Por fortuna en ese momento llego Spike, Acompañado de Rarity (una Hermosa unicornio de Color Gris claro casi blanco, de melena y cola Índigo). Twilight vio como una Expresión de absoluta sorpresa y total desconcierto se apodero del rostro del Kirin. Era evidente para Twilight que el Kirin no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Y parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas. Y la conexión que el Hechizo estableció con el solo se lo confirmo. Pero antes de que le preguntara lo que pasaba el Kirin Recupero su Apariencia usual.

-Twilight cariño, ¿quién es tu amigo?, su apariencia es simplemente avasalladora-Pregunto Rarity.

Fue entonces que El Kirin se dirigió un poco hacia ellas y tras una Profusa Reverencia a a Spike, a Rarity y por último a Twilight. Finalmente declaro.

–No he tenido la Oportunidad de Presentarme debidamente.- dijo -Mi nombre es "Akira Kin" y Solicito formalmente una Audiencia con Sus Gobernantes, es necesario que sean informados a la mayor brevedad posible.-

-Pues Tienes Suerte- dijo Twilight -Mi Nombre Es Twilight Sparkle y soy la aprendiz de nuestra Gobernante la Princesa Celestia.-

Mientras Twilight decía esto noto como el Kirin asintió como si ya supiera que ella iba a decir eso. Sin embargo, Twilight asumió que quizás el Kirin había ganado esa información de ella de la misma forma que ella lo hacía de el por el Hechizo que ahora los conectaba, de hecho quizás esa es la razón de que se dirigiera a ella en primer lugar, pensó Twilight. Y dirigiéndose a Spike le dijo:

–Spike toma nota.- Spike inmediatamente saco un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que Twilight le dictaba, mientras lo repetía en voz baja. -_Estimada Princesa Celestia. Un Visitante de Tierras lejanas ha venido a Equestria y Solicita una Audiencia con Usted. Esperando su pronta respuesta. Su Fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle_. Envíala Spike-.

El pequeño Dragón enrollo el pergamino sosteniéndolo frente a su rostro, le lanzo una llamarada verde que consumió el pergamino y los trasformo en un humo verdoso que se movió como si tuviera vida propia, volando en dirección a la Ciudad que Canterlot, la ciudad capital de Equestria y que podía ser vista en el costado de una montaña desde el mismo lugar donde se encontraban.

Mientras esperaban, Twilight ardía en deseos de hacerle más preguntas a "Akira", porque no se sentía cómoda tratando de obtener la información atreves de la conexión que ahora tenía con él.

-¿y cómo estuvo el viaje?- Finalmente se animo a preguntar. Sin Embargo de inmediato sintió que él, no estaba de humor para contestar su pregunta. Algo lo preocupa, y solo miraba al rededor como si tratara de confirmar ese algo que lo molestaba. Pero no solo eso, el sabia, que ella sabía de sus preocupación.

Entonces volteo hacia donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas y vio algo que por un momento elevo su ánimo, e incluso le hizo esbozar una ligera (casi imperceptible) sonrisa. Twilight siguió la mirada de Akira y vio a sus amigas y a Spike. Que como de costumbre tenía esa expresión de tonto enamorado que usualmente solía tener cuando estaba cercas de Rarity. Extrañada se pregunto ¿que podría haber sido lo que lo hizo sonreír?, pero a pesar de ello siguió decidida a no usar la conexión para ahondar en el tema. Debía respetar su privacidad de la misma forma en que el parecía estarlo haciendo. Pues supo que el también hacia esfuerzos para no usar la conexión. Aun que era obvio que aun sin un uso consiente, podían sentir como se sentía el otro.

Mientras Twilight meditaba sobre eso, no pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que Spike, literalmente Eructara la Respuesta a la carta que habían enviado. Spike tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

–Querida Twilight, Informa a nuestro distinguido Visitante, que lo Recibiere mañana por la tarde pues otros asuntos me lo impide hoy. Mientras tanto queda a tu Cuidado que se le Provea de lo necesario para hacer su estadía lo más cómoda posible, espero que lo acompañes junto con tus amigas a Canterlot. hasta entonces. Atte. Princesa Celestia.-

Nada más termino de leer la carta Spike. Pinkie pie ya había aparecido de la nada con una extraña carreta de colores con toda clase de decoraciones y hasta tenía un horno. Y comenzó a cantar y bailar, al ritmo de la música que tocaba el aparato. Y al finalizar la canción confeti fue lanzado al aire desde los tubos y un pastel salió del pequeño horno en el carromato. Akira miro a Pinkie y luego Volvió su mirada a Twilight y le pregunto con una expresión de lo más seria. -¿siempre es así? ¿Hace esto con todos los recién llegados?-

-No tontito- interrumpió Pinkie, incomodando enormemente al Kirin en el proceso.

-Esta vez no confundí la harina y el confeti y además cuando Twilight vino a ponyville, le hice una Fiesta de Bienvenida en grande, te hare una apenas-

-¡Pinkie!- interrumpió Twilight. Y después agrego. -Discúlpala es que se deja llevar por la emoción- le dijo Twilight al Kirin y dirigiéndose a Pinkie, le dijo.

- ¿por qué no te adelantas y organizas la recepción en Sugarcube Corner?-

-¿recepción?, ¿no una fiesta?...- pregunto Pinkie con expresión seria y algo decepcionada. Pero inmediatamente regreso a su actitud habitual y se alejo mientras decía. -Okie, Dokie, Lokie-.

-Necesitamos hallar un lugar donde se pueda Hospedar, necesito que alguien vaya con la Alcaldesa y pida un lugar para alojar a nuestro huésped…- había tanto que organizar. Y Twilight se sintió de nuevo en su elemento. Y por el momento quizás podría dejar de lado esas dudas que habían comenzado a formarse en su mente.


	2. Diplomacia inusual

Capitulo 2. Diplomacia inusual

La recepción Tuvo lugar en Sugar Cube Corner y fue lo que uno esperaría de algo que fue Organizado por Pinkie pie. Animado y divertido, hubo comida, pasteles, postres y música y hasta juegos. Pero el invitado principal se mantuvo distante todo el tiempo, solo acepto Te (después de que hubo una pequeña discusión sobre si eso era o no Te y Twilight le tubo explicar cómo era el té en Equestria y a su vez recibir una lección sobre el Te en la tierra del Kirin), comida. Y no participo de nada más.

Twilight no pudo hacer menos que recordar que ella misma se alejo de todos el primer día que llego a Ponyville, durante la bienvenida que Pinkie le había organizado. Y sintiendo que era su deber se acerco al Kirin decidía a tener una plática con él, y de ser necesario "sermonearlo un poco".

-¿Supongo que todo aquí es muy diferente de cómo se hace en tu tierra?-

-No tienes, ni idea.- Respondió el Kirin. Y agrego, -ustedes parecen demasiado relajados y carentes de disciplina, si no fuera porque no es mi primer contacto con culturas ajenas a la mía, estoy seguro de que no habría podido soportar ninguna de las impertinencias de tu amiga rosa.-

-¿Eso que hizo Pinkie es tan malo?- pregunto Twilight.

-Si por malo, te refieres a que el precio a pagar sea tu vida, o vivir una vida de deshonra. Pues sí, es muy malo.- fue la seria respuesta, que recibió.

-¿En verdad son tan estrictos en tu Tierra?, ¿dime Akira no cr…?-. La Glacial mirada que recibió del Kirin, no dejo a Twilight terminar.

Tras un breve instante el Kirin se relajo un poco, deja escapar un suspiro. Y dijo.

-Creo que es conveniente que te diga esto. Antes que cualquier otra cosa. "Sparkle-dono", es un insulto muy grande en mi cultura, usar mi nombre sin el Honorifico correcto. Sin embargo tengo que ser generoso, puesto sé que es una cultura diferente. Así que tratare de explicarlo de la forma más simple posible. Akira no es mi nombre es mi… como lo llaman ustedes… ah!, si, mi Apellido. Mi nombre es Kin, pero es educado dirigirse a los demás por su apellido, y solo usar el nombre si hay la suficiente "familiaridad". Por poner el ejemplo. En mi cultura me referiría a ti como Sparkle Twilight-san, san es el honorifico que se usa para referirse a alguien que se considera un igual, por otro lado dono. Solo se usa para referirse a alguien a quien se considera un igual, pero al que además se le tiene gran respeto. Como usted se ha ganado mi respeto, por su habilidad para usar mi magia, en su beneficio, Es por ello que la llamo Sparkle-dono y no san. Y la verdad sea dicha, eso que hizo es algo que debo admitir nadie había hecho antes.-

-entonces dime, ¿si es tan importante esto de los honoríficos, podrías explicarme todos ellos?- pregunto llevada por la curiosidad Twilight.

-creo que eso debe esperar a otro momento- aseguro el Kirin. –ya es noche y un miembro de la casta Samurái que se precie de serlo debe, ser ordenado y estricto consigo mismo como debe serlo con los demás.-

Entonces se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a una pony de melena gris y cuerpo ámbar pálido, que estaba cercas de ellos, Y le dijo -Alcaldesa-san, me retiro a descansar, ¿seria tan amable de guiarme a donde voy a dormir?-

-Bueno, no hubo un lugar adecuado, para alojarlo. Así que si no resulta un problema, ya hable con miss Twilight Sparkle, y ella está de acuerdo en que duerma en su casa.-

-Sera un honor- fue la respuesta y volvió la mirada a Twilight, quien en ese momento se colocaba junto a él.

-la verdad estoy sorprendida, no pensé que aceptara dormir en mi casa- dijo Twilight Sparkle mientras caminaba por las desiertas calles de ponyville hacia su casa.

-eso, se debe a que como aprendiz personal de su gobernante, eso automáticamente la hace a usted Sparkle-dono, una persona de honor y respeto, por no mencionar que Dragón-sama vive con usted y no hay mayor honor que ser invitado a la casa de una persona, que es reconocida y respetada, por su propia gente y que además vive con un Dragón.- respondió Akira-san.

-sin embargo, una duda me asalta, tú me has dicho, que eres la aprendiza personal de su gobernante. ¿Para qué exactamente te entrena?- pregunto a continuación.

-bueno, en realidad la Princesa Celestia solo me ha estado enseñando magia. Ella cree que yo tengo el mayor potencial que ella haya visto en un pony en mucho tiempo, aun que por otro lado ella ya no me da lecciones en persona, ya que la princesa me ha encargado una misión más importante, que ha salvado a nuestra tierra de 2 amenazas diferentes.- Dijo Twilight.

-ya veo. "Celestia hime-sama", parece tener grandes planes en mente para ti. Y si se puede saber ¿qué clase de amenazas son esas que has mencionado previamente?- Dijo Akira.

Twilight, noto que había interés de su parte, realmente le interesaba lo que le estaba contando, Podía sentirlo también a través de la magia, así, que decidió, contarle sobre Nigthmare Moon. Sobre los peligros pasado y las pruebas superadas. Sobre como conoció a cada una de sus amigas y de la importancia que cada una tuvo para logar salir avante de todas las pruebas y así llegaron a la casa de Twilight justo cuando ella le iba a contar la historia de su enfrentamiento con Discord.

Al entrar el Kirin no puede, menos que admirarse, al ver la cantidad de libros que hay en casa de Twilight. con una actitud casi de niño el Kirin comenzó a recorrer el lugar, y a revisar los libros, de uno u otro estante. Al final había apartado al menos una docena de libros. y cuando volteo a ver a Twilight, le dijo.

-¿No será una molestia si me presta este material de lectura Sparkle-dono?-

-será un placer- dijo Twilight, repentinamente complacida de que su invitado, fuera un lector tan dedicado.

Esa noche más que dormir Akira y Twilight hablaron de muchas cosas, las diferencias culturales, las diferencias mágicas, todas ellas sacadas a la luz por el Kirin cada vez que encontraba algo que le parecía interesante ampliar en los libros que parecía ser capaz de leer a la vez que platicaba. o ampliaba algún tema que los libros no lograban que le quedara claro. En algún momento la charla se volvió tan amena, que Akira le prometió a Twilight que le prestaría, algunos de sus materiales de referencia, cuando su equipaje llegara finalmente.

-¿déjame ver si me quedo claro entonces? los relámpagos, los rayos y la tormenta son efectos secundarios, ¿del "Trote del Trueno"?, la técnica que usaste para viajar desde tu tierra natal, hasta aquí.- pregunto Twilight. -así es- respondió Akira.

-bueno, creo que ya entendí la mayor parte de lo que tiene que ver con el "Kuji-in", y las otras habilidades, de las que hablamos.- concedió Twilight.

–la verdad es que cada vez estoy más sinceramente sorprendido con usted Sparkle-dono, no solo uso en su beneficio una magia que le era totalmente ajena, sino que además no me ha tomado demasiado hacer que se vuelva capaz de usar otros "conjuros" y técnicas y entender los complicados si y nos de la forma en cómo nosotros usamos eso que ustedes llaman magia. En verdad como usted dice, su talento especial es la Magia.-

-¿cambiando de tema, hay una duda que me ha estado siguiendo desde la recepción, cuando le presentaron los miembros importantes del pueblo, solo hiciste una reverencia ante la alcaldesa y algunos más, pero a ninguno de ellos la reverencia que les hiciste fue tan pronunciada, como las que hiciste a Rarity o a Spike o a mi?.-

Tomado un poco por sorpresa el Kirin, cerró los ojos un momento, respiro hondo (esto le pareció más que peculiar a Twilight) y a continuación dijo –bueno, eso se debe a que si recuerdas al primero que hice la reverencia fue a Spike-sama, eso porque los Dragones son Majestuosas y místicas creaturas, a las que se les tiene gran respeto en mi tierra. Se dice que los dragones son fuentes de gran sabiduría y que su presencia puede traer buena suerte. Además nadie quiere hacer enojar a un dragón. Un dragón enojado puede causar catástrofes de inmensas proporciones. La segunda reverencia fue a tu amiga Rarity-sama, pues no pude evitar notar que Spike-sama, está particularmente interesado en ella. Es un gran honor y digno de respeto, el que un Dragón te considere digno de esa clase de atención. Y por último a usted Sparkle-Dono, por que como dige, se gano mi respeto, con lo que hizo, además el dragón también trabaja con usted lo que también me parece es digno de honor y respeto.-

Twilight sabía por la conexión que esa no era toda la verdad, pero el auto control que el Kirin ejercía sobre si mismo hacia difícil definir, cuál sería la razón del Kirin para solo decirle parte de la verdad. Así que Twilight se hizo una nota mental sobre ahondar en el tema más adelante, quizás cuando su invitado se sintiera mas cómodo hablando al respecto. Así que en vez de eso decidió preguntar.

-si no es demasiada intromisión, tu cuerno, me sigue causando fascinación, es diferente de los cuernos de nosotros los unicornios, ¿todos los Kirin tienen un cuerno como el tuyo?-.

-a si como tu gente parece marcar su destino, con las marcas que tiene en su cuartos traseros, el cuerno de un Kirin define su destino. Cuando un Kirin nace, nace sin cuerno, pero al llegar a cierta edad, su cuerno comienza a crecer, ese es un día importante, pues definirá en gran parte a que se dedicara. Aun que la forma básica del cuerno se puede definir de familia. Así un Kirin con un cuerno sin punta, ósea romo, será un campesino, mercader o artesano. Mientras que un cuerno de espada, punta o de sable, como el mío, significan que el Kirin será de la casta guerrera, ósea será un Samurái. Sin embargo si el cuerno esta bifurcado, sin importar el numero de puntas que tenga el cuerno. Como es mi caso también, significa que el destino lo ha elegido, para ser portador de los secretos místicos y/o mágicos. En pocas palabras se te educara para ser shugenja o Sacerdote por poner algunos ejemplos claro está. Por otro lado solo los miembros de la Familia Real Pueden tener 2 cuernos, ya que al ser descendientes de los dioses, su poder es el mayor entre todos los Kirin.-

-¿Entonces eso significa que no todos los Kirin se ven como tu?- pregunto Twilight.

-así es Twilight-dono, puede haber una gran variación entre nosotros, casi tanta como variaciones de color en cuerpo y melenas he visto en ustedes. De hecho la familia real es tan diferente del resto de nosotros, que casi parecen otra especie aparte.-

-creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa entonces cuando conozcas a la princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight. y agrego –bueno creo que ya es tiempo de dormir a menos que quiéranos llegar tarde mañana-.

Akira, no tuvo más opción que conceder que era cierto y así se fueron a dormir, aun que no antes de insistir en dormir en el piso. Pues encontraba la cama demasiado cómoda para su gusto.

Al día siguiente Twilight recibió una sorpresa al encontrar una buena cantidad de equipaje, en la sala. Aun que no supo como llego ahí. Nadie toco, ni oyó que nadie entrara. Spike estaba igualmente intrigado.

Cuando Akira las vio. Solo comento –parece ser que mis cosas ya llegaron, finalmente.- después procedió a revisar los paquetes y a sacar varias cosa, y a pedirle a Twilight un momento a solas para prepararse. Para su encuentro con la princesa.

Así que Twilight salió de su casa y vio que ya sus amigas los esperaban.

Y mientras esperaban, Twilight puso a sus amigas sobre aviso de las cosa que debían y no hacer para no molestar o causar conflictos con Akira, Pinkie no se lo tomo muy bien todo pero al final tuvo que prometer que trataría de no hacer o decir nada que pudiera ofender a Akira. Cuando Finalmente Salió fue una gran impresión especialmente para Rarity. Akira llevaba un Kimono Formal de color negro con 5 Kamons (escudos Familiares) con 3 figuras similares a comas, formando un círculo girando de izquierda a derecha, ubicados al frente, los brazos y en la espalda. Además se había peinado la melena en un complicado peinado, completamente desconocido en Equestria, unos extraños (en Equestria claro) pantalones muy amplios y plegados, llamados Hakama y Habia un par de armas (que Twiligth identifico como Katana y Wakisashi) Colgaban de su cintura. Rarity no pudo menos que Admirar su Ropa.

-¡por amor a la Diosa, Esa es la ropa más inusual que he visto, pero es adorable y exótica, y la tela, es Seda de la más fina y costosa variedad!-

-¡Arigato!, Rarity-Dono, es un honor viniendo de usted- respondió Akira. –He oído de Sparkle-dono que en lo concerniente a vestuario se le considera toda una autoridad-

-o no, eso es un poco exagerado, pero no niego que el fashion es mi llamado en la vida.- respondió Rarity.

-¿debo suponer que este es un traje para visitas formales a un VIP?- pregunto AppleJack.

-¿VIP?- inquirió Akira.

-Very Important Pony, en este caso la Princesa- aclaro Twilight.

-oh, eso es correcto, no puede ser de otra forma, dado el papel que se me ha asignado como emisario-. Fue la respuesta de Akira

Así que se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Durante el viaje Akira puso al tanto a Twilight de algunos protocolos que su gente manejaba, para evitar que hubiera algún mal entendido. Mismos que Twiligth envió vía Spike a la Princesa Celestia.

Cuando llegaron a Canterlot ya había una gran comitiva esperándolos. Incluso Shining Armor, Capitán de la Guardia real y Hermano de Twiligth estaba ahí. Nada más bajar del Tren Akira, casi inmediatamente asumió un porte, que solo se podía definir como de real dignidad.

La comitiva, estuvo acompañada de un verdadero desfile, muchos habitantes de la ciudad salieron a ver al extraño que llegaba a ver a la Princesa Celestia. Y aun que Akira no parecía mostrar ningún sentimiento al respecto, Twilight sabía que estaba más que contento.

Así llegaron al palacio Real.

Reunidos en la Sala del Trono, junto a Celestia estaban su hermana la princesa Luna, su Sobrina la Princesa Cadance. Y todos y cada uno de los líderes del aparato gubernamental de Equestria. Después de todo no se habían recibido Embajadores de ninguna nación en mucho tiempo, lo que hacía, el evento algo especial.

Cuando Akira entro a la sala del Trono, fue directo a Celestia. Y tras una Profunda Reverencia, procedió a sentarse en el piso en una posición poco convencional.

Entonces Celestia Dijo en tono Ceremonioso -En nombre de todo el pueblo de Equestria, Te damos la Bienvenida a nuestro País. Yo Soy la Princesa Celestia Co-gobernante de Equestria y Portadora del Sol.- (cuando ella dijo eso Twilight vio una imagen y un nombre ¿Amaterasu?. en su mente, sin duda producto de su Conexión con Akira) a continuación señalando a Luna dijo. -Ella es mi hermana y Co-gobernante además de Portadora de la Luna la Princesa Luna (otra vez Twilight vio otra imagen pero esta vez era una afirmación. no, no son, ella no es "Tsukiyomi"). Y ella Es mi Sobrina la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza- Termino de decir Celestia mientras señalaba a la aludida.

Haciendo nuevas reverencias incluyendo a luna y a Cadance Akira Dijo –En Nombre del Imperio Yamato, y de sus Majestades los Emperadores, les agradezco y hago entrega de un documento enviado a Ustedes por el Shogun.- a continuación metió su pesuña en la manga de su Kimono y Procedió a sacar un Pergamino. Después con la cabeza agachada se acerco al Trono y sujetando el pergamino con ambas pezuñas frótales lo extendió Respetuosamente a la Princesa Celestia. Y después sin darse la vuelta volvió a su lugar anterior y a adopto de nuevo la posición anterior.

A Twilight, no se le escapo, que desde que se sentó hasta que volvió a hablar Akira, no había movido ni un Musculo, de hecho apenas movió la cara para ver a Luna y a Cadande. Como tampoco paso desapercibido, como para todos que el Kirin había vuelto al lugar caminando hacia atrás.

En ese momento Celestia Comenzó a leer la carta y puso cara de que no entendió nada.

Así que Twilight se apresuro a decir -Princesa, yo entiendo su escritura, yo puedo leer la carta por usted. -

Así que tras una mirada inquisitiva a Twiligth, la princesa le dio la carta. Y Twiligth, la leyó.

-En nombre de sus majestad el emperador y en beneficio de ambas naciones, yo el Shogun Minamoto, Deseo establecer un tratado de amistad y Comercio con su nación. Pues hasta nosotros han llegado historias de su rica y prospera tierra y así como historias de su Sabia y Honorable Gobernante.-

Celestia consulto con la mirada a Luna, y después también vio a Cadance, ambas asintieron levemente. Entonces Celestia Dijo.

- Puede informar a su Gobierno, que será un Gran Honor poder contarlos entre nuestros amigos. Y que las negociaciones sobre los tratados, podrán comenzar cuando lo deseen.-

Una ovación de dejo escuchar entonces. Akira se levanto e hizo otra profunda reverencia e hizo el amago de retirarse Caminando nuevamente hacia atrás.

-antes de que te retires, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras en una plática amistosa, estamos muy interesadas en saber más de tu tierra y tu cultura y quizás puedas conocer un poco de esta ciudad-dijo Celestia.

-Me sentiré Honrado-. Respondió Akira

Así, Celestia, luna y Las mane 6, salieron al Jardín de estatuas del palacio, acompañados de algunos guardias, mientras platicaban

-…así fue entonces como aprendiste su escritura Twilight, debo decir que es muy impresionante y también de su Parte Akira-dono, ¿lo dije correctamente?

-Así es Celestia-Hime-sama.-

-Por favor solo dime Celestia.-

-no podría, eso sería muy inapropiado, pero si no hay inconveniente me referiré a usted como Celestia-dono, o ¿prefiere Hime-dono?-

Celestia sonrió un momento, y dijo -Celestia-dono está bien-

-¿debo extender la cortesía a Luna-hime-sama y a Cadenza-hime-sama?

-por favor, te estaríamos agradecidas- Dijeron Luna y Celestia-.

-debo admitir, que es inusual, entre nosotros, llegar a este grado de confianza tan rápido, general mente involucra ser compañeros de armas. Pero es aun más extraño para mi ver una nación con 2 personas gobernando al mismo tiempo y más aun después de la historia que me conto Twiligth sobre Luna-dono. No pretendo ser irrespetuoso, pero en mi tierra sus acciones no hubieran sido perdonadas. Se considera a la rebelión como un pecado imperdonable.-

-¿incluso si es mi amada hermana, que regreso a mi después de 1000 años de ausencia, y considerando que no todo fue su culpa?- dijo Celestia, con un grado notorio de incomodidad por la dirección, que estaba tomando la plática.

-entiendo, que ella paso una difícil situación y que fue liberada de una gran maldad por ese artefacto que ustedes llaman los Elementos de la Harmonía, no sé si exista algún precedente a algo así en mi tierra. Además a diferencia de nosotros, noto que ustedes le dan más importancia a algunas ideas y sentimientos que para nosotros, son vistos como una debilidad. Y Lo digo por sus estatuas que adornan este jardín.- dijo Akira, mientras señalaba el lugar.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Akira se quedo congelado su boca abierta de la sorpresa y hasta se podía observar que había comenzado a sudar. Twiligth pudo sentir el desconcierto, la confusión y hasta ¿miedo?, En el Kirin. No entendió que era hasta que vio la estatua que él estaba viendo.

Era una estatua, que Twilight y sus amigas conocían a la perfección.


	3. Viejos Enemigos

Parte 3.

Viejos Enemigos

-¡DONDE VIERON A ESTA CREATURA!, ¿Quién hizo esa estatua?, ¿saben dónde puede estar?- Comenzó a decir Akira muy afectado, mientras corría hacia la Estatua con un cartel que decía DISCORDIA.

La reacción del Kirin tomo a todos por sorpresa, todos corrieron siguiéndolo. Y entonces algo extraño paso.

De la nada se materializo una pony de melena violeta obscura y blanca que flotaba y se comportaba como si fuera de humo, pero lo más desconcertante, fue el extraño (al menos para Akira) sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza, con una pequeña hélice que giraba sin parar. El resto del cuerpo, era de un violeta pastel Y s interponía decidida mente entre todos y la estatua.

-¡Aléjense de mi padre, ya le han hecho suficiente daño!- dijo la extraña pony.

La cara de sorpresa que todos tenían se magnifico, cuando digirieron lo que les acababan de decir.

-¡¿NANI?-

-¡¿QUE?-

-estas diciendo que la estatua, en realidad es "EL"- pregunto Akira a la pony.

-así es- intervino Twilight –Hace no mucho Discordia escapo de su anterior prisión de roca y tras lograr vencer sus trucos y engaños, tuvimos que sellarlo de nuevo para evitar que Equestria quedara atrapada de nuevo en el caos y el sufrimiento, que le infringió a esta tierra en el pasado, cuando se hizo con el poder y gobernó esta tierra.-

-Así, es- intervinieron Celestia y Luna esta vez –Hace poco más de mil años atrás Discordia Gobernó Equestria y mi Hermana y yo Tuvimos que usar los recién Descubiertos Elementos de la Harmonía, para Sellarlo en roca y liberar a esta tierra de él, después de eso, fuimos elegidas Gobernantes por Aclamación popular, pero dado la mala fama que Discordia le había dado al Título de Rey, decidimos que nos nombraran solamente Princesas.-

-así que aquí fue a donde vino a esconderse. Nosotros lo hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, me apena decir que "El" es uno de nosotros, Como ya se habrán dado cuenta por mi apariencia y la de "El", los Kirin somos creaturas "Quiméricas" y "Espirituales", Cuando nació "El", nació como un miembro de la Familia Real, Destinado a ser nuestro siguiente Tennō (emperador). Pero al poco tiempo de nacer, su forma original cambio y se convirtió en lo que ven ahora, organizo una revuelta en contra del la Familia Real y del Shogun. Diciendo que éramos demasiado rígidos y aburridos y que cambiaria a nuestra tierra en una tierra más libre y divertida. Su poder era inmenso. Y requirió de la intervención de todos los miembros de la Familia Real y de los Servidores del Shogun tan solo para poder Repelerlo. Vencido, huyo y desde entonces hemos tenido que romper nuestro aislamiento del resto de mundo buscándolo, porque temíamos que tarde o temprano volvería y preferimos no darle la oportunidad de atacarnos cuando fuéramos más vulnerables. Desde entonces diversos grupos de exploración o diplomáticos han ido a otras partes del mundo y justo resulto que estaba en el último lugar donde lo fuimos a buscar.- al ver la cara de sorpresa y la expresión de duda que se comenzaba a formar Akira agrego, -si es verdad una de las razones por las que me enviaron también fue para buscarlo, pero esa misión era secreta, a menos que averiguáramos que estaba aquí. Y ahora que lo he hallado resulta que ha estado atrapado en roca la mayor parte de este tiempo ¿Y ahora me dicen? que también es Responsable de la Desaparición del Otro miembro de la Familia real que había nacido hace poco.-

Volviéndose hacia la pony Akira se inclino hacia ella y le dijo –por Favor, Hime-Sama, no sé que le habrá hecho el, o que le habrá dicho, pero Usted no debería de apoyarlo.- la pony retrocedió como si no supiera que pensar de lo que se le había revelado. Pero aun así no se quito de en medio

Celestia se acerco y pregunto –ahora que lo han hallado, ¿que planean hacer con él?-

-Se decreto que si se le hallaba y era posible, debería, ser llevado de vuelta a nuestra Tierra. Ahí será sometido a un ritual que lo pondrá a Prueba, si sale avante, regresara como uno de nosotros una vez mas y si falla, será condenado a vivir como una ameba, por el resto de la Eternidad. De no ser posible, debía ser Condenado a la pena capital, tan pronto fuera posible.- y dirigiéndose a la Pony le dijo. –Usted Hime-sama, debe volver a nuestra tierra, y debe ser liberada de la influencia de "el", por favor permítame…-

-¿Que te permita, que?- dijo de pronto una voz interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Que Divertido es, al fin término, nuestro pequeño juego de las Escondidas, pero has cometido un error terrible al venir aquí Kirin, pues al estar aquí, junto a mi "hija", me has dado la oportunidad de Liberarme-

Entonces la estatua se rompió en mil pedazos y Discordia Surgió de nuevo. Mientras Reía, maniáticamente. –¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!, ya quiero ver la cara de "mi familia y del Shogun" cuando sepan que ellos mismo me proporcionaron lo que necesitaba, para Acabar con su aburrido y estricto régimen, así como para poner un punto final a la aburrida amistad de estos ponies. ¡Sin duda no tendrá precio!.-

-¡Rápido!, Twilight, tú y tus amigas deben ir por los elementos de la armonía, yo y Luna lo detendremos tanto como nos sea posible- Ordeno Celestia a las mane 6.

-¿detenerme?, ¿cómo crees que harás eso?, querida Celestia, sin los Elementos tu y la pequeña luna, no pueden hacer absolutamente nada.-

-Quizás mis tías no, pero seguro que nosotros si podremos- intervino otra voz.

Entonces un repentino fulgor envolvió a todos, y Discordia salió disparado, hacia atrás. Un campo de energía mágica, cubrió el Lugar. Al voltear todos vieron a Shining Armor y Cadace, tocando sus Cuernos. Para las mane 6 y las Princesas fue obvio lo que paso, Akira, por otra parte, Primero tenía cara de Sorpresa, luego de Admiración, luego de duda y al Final Estallo.

-¡¿QUE HAN HECHO?, le han dado la Oportunidad de Escapar!-

En eso se oyó la voz de Discordia en un tono aun más siniestro.

-¿Escapar?, ¿por qué habría de huir?, el juego de las escondidas termino, pero no saben que al encontrarme en realidad han perdido. Tú no eres rival para mi Kirin, además necesito deshacerme de ti, después de todo, no quiero que mi "Familia" sepa, que estoy en camino antes de tiempo. Y eventualmente tendrán que salir de su pequeña burbuja, pues mientras se escondan en ella, yo podre divertirme con total libertad, y convertiré a Ponyville, de nuevo en la CAPITAL DE MI IMPERIO DE CAOS SIN FIN.-

-Rápido, Twilight ya saben qué hacer y Akira-san Por favor Acompáñenos, creo que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.- Dijo Celestia y después se fue con Luna, Cadance y Shining Armor.

Con una expresión seria Twilight vio a sus amigas y dijo -Bueno, vamos a… ¿oigan y Pinkie?-

-no, lo sé- Dijo Rarity

-ni, yo-, -A mi no me miren- dijeron Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash.

-Pinkie se fue por su cuenta desde que bajamos del tren y no ha vuelto- dijo finalmente Fluttershy.

-¿y por qué? no nos dijiste antes- Le pregunto Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy.

-trate, pero todas estaban más interesadas en el desfile y la audiencia con las Princesas- se disculpo Fluttershy.

-¡TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT!-

En eso Pinkie Pie llego Corriendo llevando una bolsa de Dulces en la Cabeza. –Rápido, la bolsa- dijo mientras se detenía brevemente Frente a todas y cada una de sus amigas, y depositaba algo que sacaba de la bolsa en sus pezuñas, para terminar frente a Twilight.

-¡Pinkie!, este no es Momento para comer dulces…- pero antes de Twilight terminara su frase, Pinkie metió su cabeza dentro de la Bolsa y la Retiro.

-no, son dulces, Tontita, Apenas Bajamos del Tren Tuve uno de mis Tics, fue uno que no había tenido antes y me trajo por todo Canterlot hasta que acabe en un lugar conocido.-

Entonces fue cuando Twilight s dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la cabeza no era un dulce, era una Corona con una gema con forma de Estrella de 6 puntas. Las otras mane 6 también miraban sorprendidas lo que tenían en las pezuñas.

-¡AH!, y en el camino hacia aquí me dio antojo de algo dulce. Y de paso me dieron una bolsa para traerles más fácilmente los Elementos de la Armonía.-

-Pinkie, eres tan Impredecible- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, ya no tuvimos que ir por ellos, Chicas, Prepárense. Hay que detener a Discordia de nuevo-

Todas se pusieron su elemento y junto a Twiligth corrieron hacia donde se habían ido las Princesas. Ni un momento demasiado pronto, pues en ese momento la barrera que las protegía, desapareció por completo. Así que aceleraron el paso.

Con forme se acercaron al lugar, sonaron varias explosiones. Y de pronto un objeto cayó del cielo. Justo frente a Twiligth, con tal fuerza que se clavo en el piso. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que era el arma que Akira Traía en la cintura. Impulsada por una súbita urgencia, Twilight sujeto el arma y el saco de donde se clavo, para emprender la carrera nuevamente, podía sentir en su conexión mágica con Akira, que el Kirin estaba herido y que estaba cada vez más frustrado.

Al llegar la escena que encontraron fue des-esperanzadora por decir lo menos. Cadance estaba en el piso, lastimada, e inconsciente. Luna y Celestia también estaban lastimadas y apenas si podían mantenerse de pie. Shining Armor, se veía intacto pero algo no andaba bien. Estaba viendo en la dirección equivocada. Y la expresión en su rostro. Twilight , jamás le había visto una expresión así. Era Odio lo que ella veía en sus ojos. Twilight corrió hacia él, sabía lo que discordia le había hecho. Era lo mismo que les había hecho a ella y a sus amigas, cuando volvió a cada una de sus amigas lo contrario de lo que solían ser siempre. Pero esto era peor, había convertido todo el Amor de Shining Armor en Odio. Y con ese Odio el atacaba al Kirin. El lograba contenerlo apenas.

Y tras de el Discordia Se Reía.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja ¿Díganme, que se siente, ser atacadas por alguien que ustedes quieren tanto?-

Entonces mientras Twilight corría, algo Exploto Frente a ella. La explosión la lanzo hacia atrás y de no ser por sus amigas que detuvieron su caída, se habría golpeado contra el piso.

-¡¿Que Pajas has sido eso?- Dijo Applejack y preocupada le pregunto a Twilight. –¿estás bien dulzura?-

Más antes de que ella respondiera, Celestia le dijo.

-Tengan Cuidado, inmediatamente que Shining Armor bajo el Campo de Protección, una explosión nos separo de él. Al parecer el pasto explota al azar si te mueves. Cuando la explosión, nos dejo ver, Discordia ya lo había hipnotizado. Cadance trato de llegar a él. Pero una Explosión la detuvo y Shining Armor la ataco con su magia. No sé qué tan herida este. Tratamos de volar, para ayudarla, pero apenas agitamos las alas, mas pasto Explota. Y Shining Armor nos ataca con sus hechizos cada vez que Puede pasar a Akira-san.-

En ese momento el Hermano de Twiligth lanzo, un rayo de magia, hacia Akira. Pero él ni se movió de donde estaba. Sin embargo en el último segundo su cuerno brillo y desvió el rayo con él. Pero al hacer eso otra explosión ocurrió cercas de él, dejándolo cubierto de tierra y hollín. Sin embargo usando el humo de para cubrirse, Akira corrió a gran Velocidad, lo suficiente mente rápido, para que las explosiones ocurrieran detrás de él. Agachando la Cabeza, Akira metió su cuerno bajo de Shining Armor y detrás de una de sus patas delanteras se la engancho con el cuerno. Y en un veloz movimiento de vuelta completa. Lo levanto en el aire y lo mando a volar. La mane 6 vieron asustadas como caía justo enfrente de ellas. Otra explosión rodeo al caído y Herido por la misma ya no se levanto. Aprovechan la oportunidad a pesar de estar ensordecida y algo aturdida por la explosión Twiligth se acerco a su hermano y uso el hechizo de memoria para restaurar sus recuerdos y deshacer la hipnosis de Discordia. Llorando y muy enojada dijo.

-¡Chicas, Formación!, nada debe detenernos, discordia debe pagar por lo que ha hecho-

-¡Bravo!, bien hecho samurái, pero no creas que podrás acercarte a mi sin poner en peligro tu vida.- dijo discordia mientras aplaudía.

-por lo visto, has olvidado, que un Samurái, no le teme a la muerte, has olvidado que para un Samurái, morir en combate es el mayor Honor al que puede aspirar.- mientras decía esto el cuerno de Akira, comenzó a brillar y un Rayo, con todo y ensordecedor Trueno salió de él y hacia Discordia, pero el simplemente desapareció. Y reapareció en otro sitio.

-¿olvidas que yo también pase por el entrenamiento de combate y mágico antes de aburrirme de su rigidez de pensamiento?- y desapareciendo de nuevo apareció al lado de Akira y se recargo en el.

-¿en verdad creyeron que no estaría preparado?, ¿para cuándo finalmente me encontraran?, ¿verdad? Después de todo, eso también ha sido parte de la Filosofía del Samurái. Desde que lograron hacerme retroceder, decidí irme a un lugar lejos, donde pudiera prepararme, para el día en que regresaran. Y ese lugar resulto ser, aquí y que maravilloso lugar, para hacer Caos, me divertí muchísimo en el tiempo, que goberné este país. Y cuando me sentía con ganas, me preparaba, para la eventualidad de su llegada. Hasta prepare un ritual que aumentaba mi poder si se daban ciertas condiciones. Y esas condiciones requerían que hubiera al menos 3 Kirins al mismo tiempo a menos de 200 metros de mí. La verdad esperaba usarlo en combate, jamás espere que lo usara para liberarme. Pero eso es lo más divertido cuando las cosas simplemente suceden.-

Entonces desaparecido de nuevo, apareció esta vez de nuevo junto a Luna y Celestia y tomándolas por el Cuello dijo -fue un desafortunado giro del destino que las 2 ponies que elegí para ser mis mayores Creaciones y que aglutinaban lo mejor de las 3 razas de ponies, no se mostraran más cooperativas. Aun si bien sabían que a pesar de todo el poder que les di, no podían derrotarme por sí mismas. Incluso le arranque a los unicornios la habilidad que como raza tenían para mover el sol y la luna. Y lo imbuí en ellas. -

-¡Tu! nos hiciste, como somos, pero para conseguirlo, nos secuestraste, y sin nuestro consentimiento nos alteraste y todo el dolor que pasamos para vernos como somos ahora, para ti solo fue parte de la diversión. ¿Y aun así querías, que te fuéramos fieles?- Replico Celestia. Mientras trataba en vano de soltarse.

-Por su puesto, las hice más de lo que ningún pony podría llegar a ser. Especialmente tu Celestia. ¿A que podían Aspirar un par de insignificantes ponies de Tierra? Cuando nos conocimos, me agrado tu determinación. Sabía que eso te permitiría sobrevivir, la transformación. Pudiste ser mucho más.- entonces soltando a luna y sujetando a Celestia de la Melena, acerco sus caras y acariciando su mentón con un dedo. Le dijo en tono meloso -Pudiste haber sido mi Emperatriz.- y cambiando a un tono molesto continuo, mientras la empujaba hacia su hermana, que corría para tratar de ayudarla. -Pero en vez de eso, decidiste ser una Aburrida, huiste con la pequeña Luna y te rebelarte contra mí. Y lo que es más, me robaron el artículo mágico más poderoso que existe.-

-Mismo artefacto que jamás lograste entender cómo funcionaba- dijo Celestia mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie

-de hecho, cuando se lo robaron había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie lo haría funcionar-

-¿no será que te diste por vencido simplemente porque carecías de la disciplina para poder usarlo?- Contesto Celestia, con un tono muy Serio.

-Eso no importa, cuando acabe con tus protegidas y con el Kirin, me asegurare, de tomarme todo el tiempo que haga falta, para que veas las cosas a mi manera. No será tan difícil. Después de todo logre hacerlo con la Pequeña Luna, justo antes de que me sellaran en roca, la primera vez.- y mirando con burla y desdén a Luna dijo. -¿no es así Nigthmare Moon?-

-Nigthmare Moon, ya no existe, Discordia, los Elementos de la Armonía me Purificaron, me libraron de tu influencia. Y no dejare que suceda de nuevo. Por tu culpa pase 1000 años lejos de mi hermana- dijo Luna mientras corría hacia discordia con su cuerno brillando.

-que conmovedoras- dijo discordia, mientras tronaba los dedos. De pronto luna simplemente se cayó. Se había resbalado con una cascara de banana.

-¡AHORA, CHICAS!- se escucho un grito y una luz cegadora rodeo el lugar. Twilight y sus amigas habían estado esperando el momento de que discordia se olvidara totalmente de ellas. Y ahora activaban los Elementos de la Armonía. El Arcoíris, salió presto y golpeo a discordia de lleno. Pero entonces algo extraño paso. E arcoíris se comenzó a ondear. Y de detuvo por completo.

-Deberían de saber que el mismo truco, no funciona 2 veces, contra mí. Su ataque con los elementos de la armonía es diferente del que usaron Luna y Celestia contra mí. Por eso no pude evitarlo. Pero esta vez no funcionara.- y mientras decía esto Discordia quien detenía el arcoíris con las garras, simplemente despedazo el arcoíris. Y tronando sus dedos un pastel enorme cayó sobre las mane 6. Justo en ese momento Akira Apareció detrás de Discordia. Pero antes de que hiciera, lo que planeaba hacer. Discordia, le lanzo algo que bloqueo si vista, mientras se hacía a un lado. Cuando el Kirin logro quitarse el pedazo de tela roja de la cara. Choco contra un Yunque que simplemente había aparecido de la nada.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Valientes intentos, pero inútiles, no pueden vencerme. Ni los Elementos de la Armonía, ni tus Técnicas o magia Kirin, pueden por si solos hacerme daño. Mucho menos Detenerme. Pero les dejare que sigan intentando, me están entreteniendo muchísimo- otro chasquido de dedos y un trampolín de resortes mando a volar al Kirin que aun estaba aturdido. Cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el pastel enorme que aplastaba a las mane 6 y despedazándolo.

Seguro de que ya no representaban una amenaza, Discordia haciendo una pose de lo más ridícula, desapareció y aprecio junto a Cadance.

-¿bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí?, a ti no te conozco pequeña, sabía que lo que le hacía a Celestia y a su hermanita, era permanente a diferencia de otras trasformaciones que echo. Pero nunca creí que se manifestaría en su descendencia. ¿Eres su hija de Celestia?-

Apenas consciente, Cadance solo pudo decir. –s…soy, su… sobrina-


	4. Leyendas del Campo de Batalla

Las Leyendas se hacen también en el campo de batalla

-¿Sobrina?, ¿en serio? Y volteando a ver a Celestia con gesto confundido pregunto. -¿es esto una clase de Engaño?, ¿es Algún tipo de Broma?, ¿es una adivinanza? No sé qué decir. Estoy Seguro de que solo cree 2 Alicornios. Y Luna… bueno no parece que haya sido madre…- Discordia se quedo pensando.

En eso de la nada apareció la pony de cabello de humo. -¡papi, vamos a jugar me estoy aburriendo de solo ver!-

¡Ahora no!, pequeña, Papi ah encontrado algo interesante para jugar, pero si quieres divertirte, ¿Por qué? no vas jugas con los demás ponies un rato-.

Mientras tanto. Bajo un enorme pastel despedazado. Algo comenzó a moverse y una pony rosa Salió de debajo de una Migaja enorme. Devorándosela de un solo bocado. –mmmm, pastel envinado. ¡Rico!. –

-¿Cómo puedes comer en esta situación Pinkie?, no lo entiendo.- Dijo Rarity, mientras salía de debajo de otro pedazo enorme.

-Es fácil, solo abres la boca y dices aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.- acto seguido se comió otro enorme pedazo del pastel tan grande como ella. -Además me da hambre solo de oler el pastel, y está muy buuueno.- agrego.

Apple Jack que justamente estaba bajo ese pedazo. Se acomodo el sombrero mientras decía. –Honestamente Pinkie, no sé qué pensar de tus rarezas en este momento. Pero gracias por quitarme eso de encima.-

Entonces el resto más grande de pastel se elevo rodeado de un aura mágica y las demás salieron de debajo del.

-¡No Puedo creerlo!, Discordia ahora es inmune a los elementos de la Armonía, es grandioso, simplemente grandioso, ¿Cómo se supone que lo detengamos ahora?- dijo Rainbow Dash, visiblemente afectada, por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-al menos el pasto ya no está explotando… ¡Mi hermano!- dijo Twilight, y rápidamente fue a buscar a Shining Armor. Lo hayo en el piso, aun inconsciente y Akira estaba junto a él, atendiendo sus heridas. –Estará bien, solo esta inconsciente y no está herido gravemente.- dijo, mientras miraba alrededor con ojo crítico. –Estamos en una muy mala situación, Superados en estrategia, Superados en poder, la moral baja. Pero así es como se hace historia- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Y tomando su Katana con su magia, dijo. -¡Aun si Fallamos, las historias que se contaran serán material de legenda!-.

-¿Acaso estás Loco?, Si fallamos, Equestria sufrirá las consecuencias y tu tierra el Imperio Yamato, no tardara en seguirnos- Twilight estaba molesta, enojada y aterrorizada. Su mente corría a toda velocidad, pero aun así no veía como podrían salir de este problema. Entonces lo sintió, atreves de la conexión mágica que tenia con Akira. Él le estaba hablando atreves de esa conexión "_Serénate, Concentra Tu mente, no dejes que el miedo te domine, el miedo es parte de todo lo que somos, es una herramienta de supervivencia. Pero si te domina. Ya has perdido._" podía escucharlo hablando directamente a su mente y le respondo de la misma manera. "¿_pero cómo?, a este ritmo es casi seguro que vamos a perder y no quiero que eso pase_" le comunico a Akira, mientras una lagrima de frustración corría por su rostro. "_De lo único que estoy Absolutamente Seguro, es que nada es Absolutamente Seguro_". Fue el pensamiento de Akira. "_Tu y tus amigas ya han vencido 3 veces a la adversidad, puedo verlo en tus recuerdos. A adversarios, a los que todos los demás no habrían enfrentado. Porque habría creído que es una tontería. Pero aun así ustedes siguieron adelante a pesar de que lo tenían todo en contra, Fueron Decididamente Valientes. Y además siempre se ayudan y se apoyan. Su amistad ciertamente es algo Increíble. Ahora si tan solo pidiéramos. Desarrollar una buena estrategia de batalla"._

Twilight sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco mejor. -¿más que una pregunta creo que es una afirmación, ya tienes un plan verdad?- inquirió Twilight. –Si-, respondió Akira. -¿Tienes Flan, me podrías dar?, toda esta acción me ha despertado muchísimo el apetito.- Intervino de improviso Pinkie, dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Te comiste dos enormes pedazos de ese pastel, y aun tienes hambre?- Dijo Rainbow Dash, con incredulidad, misma que era compartida, por todas sus amigas.

Con una expresión muy seria, Akira Dijo –Pie-san…- y cambiando a una expresión más alegre agrego -o más Bien Pie-dono, está usted empezando a agradarme. Todo esto también me ha dado mucha hambre, además pese a todo lo ocurrido, no ha perdido su espíritu, si no fueras tan excéntrica, podrías ser una buena Samuraiko.- mientras Pinkie Expuso la más Radiante de sus Sonrisas en respuesta a lo dicho por el Kirin. A Twiligth y las demás, se les cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. Twilight, no podía creer que el Kirin estuviera de acuerdo con Pinkie. Ni siquiera creía, que alguna vez llegara a haber algo en que los 2 pudieran estar de acuerdo.

Desembarazándose de la parte superior de su ropa, usando telekinesias el Kirin procedió a colocar su Katana ceremoniosamente de vuelta en su saya (vaina). Y entonces le comunico a Twilight atreves de la conexión mágica su plan. Twilight entonces, con una expresión seria, despertó a su hermano y tras decirle algo al oído, se llevo a sus amigas y a él a otra parte.

Mientras Discordia se entretenía con Cadance.

Luna y Celestia en ese momento tenían otro problema entre manos. Una cierta "Pony/princesa Kirin", que insistía en que jugaran con ellas. No era directamente agresiva. Pero sus juegos, eran por decir lo menos caóticos. Lo peor es que ninguna de las 2 se atrevía a ignorarla. Pues habían descubierto de mala manera, que si lo hacían, su berrinche podía ser… aterrador, por decir lo menos. Y no deseando, aumentar el daño, que ya se había hecho. Estaban atrapadas entre su deber y su preocupación. Y mientras se veían obligadas a "jugar" con ella. Empezaron a notar algo inusual con ella. Una actitud que se parecía más y más a la de un potrillo y contrario a lo que sugería su apariencia que era de una pony de aproximadamente la edad de Twilight. Decididas a resolver esto de la mejor forma posible. Celestia, decidió intentar Algo.

-Dime, pequeña, ¿no estás cansada?, después de estos juegos-. Dijo Celestia a la extraña pony, para después fingir un bostezo. Para su sorpresa y alegría, inmediatamente Screwball (es el nombre que dijo tener), también Bostezo. Y de forma tierna, se acurruco. Aun que flotando en el aire. Entonces Celestia, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. Al mismo tiempo que luna se dejaba caer agotada.

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head,

Hush now, quiet now,

It's time to go to bed…

Casi de inmediato, Screwball dejo escapar un gran bostezo. Y dijo –es estado demasiado tiempo despierta esperando a que papi final mente jugara conmigo- Y comenzó a dormir.

-¿hace cuanto que sellaron a discordia, en piedra?- escucho Celestia una voz conocida detrás de ellas. –un par de meses, pero no pudo estar despierta tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?- Respondió Celestia mientras volteaba a ver a Akira.

-como dije antes, los Kirins, no somos totalmente Creaturas físicas, y ciertamente podemos hacer cosas que no podrían hacer ustedes. Pero que ella que no tiene realmente más de 2 meses de edad, pueda mantenerse despierta tanto tiempo. Discordia realmente jugó con su mente. No puedo ni siquiera llegar a imaginar que más le ha hecho. Solo espero que lo que sea que le haya hecho, sea reversible-.

-¿Cómo están Twilight y las demás?- pregunto Celestia algo preocupada.

-ellas están bien. Algo golpeadas, y sucias pero bien. De hecho Twilight-dono también está preocupada por ustedes- Dijo Akira y tras observarlas un momento agrego –pero veo que están bien. Lo que es grandioso, pues necesitamos su ayuda, si es que vamos a tener alguna oportunidad contra discordia. Si me disculpa-. Entonces se acerco, a Celestia y le dijo, su plan al oído.

-¿entonces estamos desacuerdo?- dijo Akira mientras se alejaba hacia otra parte del jardín. Tratando de aprovechar el humo y el polvo que ya comenzaba a asentarse.

Casi como si lo hubieran planeado apenas Akira desapareció, Discordia escogió ese memento para aparecer con una inconsciente Cadance a la que arrastraba por el cuello.

-Debo admitir- dijo discordia con una sonrisa burlona –que esta pequeña, es casi tan dura como ustedes dos. Así que a menos que quieran que le hago algo mas permanente, me dirán todo de ella- Dijo mientras levantaba a la inconsciente princesa de forma amenazadora princesa.

Celestia volteo a ver a Luna y luego a Discordia y dando la impresión de que se daba por vencida dijo-Si tanto deseas saberlo te diré. ¿Recuerdas que cuando no convertiste en lo que somos ahora, no éramos las únicas?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, de todos mi "experimentos" ustedes fueron las únicas que resultaron exitosas ¿y cómo me lo pagaron? ¡Volviéndose en mi contra!- dijo discordia algo enfadado. –Tú me agradas mucho Celestia, y no sé Por qué. A pesar de que sigues siendo una estricta, seria y una aburrida Pony- agrego discordia volviendo a su más habitual actitud burlona.

-Pues una de las otras pony estaba embarazada, cuando comenzaste a someterla a tus "experimentos". Cuando te derrotamos y te encerramos en piedra, fuimos a donde las tenias encerradas y para nuestro horror descubrimos que casi todas habían muerto. Que no habían podido soportar lo que les estabas haciendo. Pero había una que aun vivía e hicimos hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, solo vivió lo suficiente para dar a luz a una potrilla perfectamente normal. Y en su lecho de muerte le prometimos que nos haríamos cargo de su hija. Así que la adoptamos y a todos les dijimos que era nuestra sobrina. Pero en el fondo sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que lo que le habías echo a su madre, se manifestara en su descendencia. Y así paso finalmente con el nacimiento de Cadance. Pero a pesar de todo, a todos los descendientes de esa pony los queremos como si realmente fueran de nuestra sangre, pues en cierta forma son como de nuestra familia-

-que conmovedora historia- dijo discordia, mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado -Pero creo que es tiempo de ponerle un final a esto-

-¡En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo!- Dijo Twilight Sparkle, mientras parecía frente a Discordia, acompañada de Shining Armor, quien de inmediato creó una barrera, que golpeo a Discordia de lleno, obligándola a soltar a Cadance .

-¡Ya estoy harto de estas cosas!- Grito Discordia mientras comenzaba a golpear el escudo creado por Shining Armor con sus manos tratando de romperlo.

En ese momento unas bandas de luz aparecieron de ninguna parte, sujetaron a Discordia de las muñecas y le envolvieron las manos y lo jalaron aplanándolo contra el campo escudo de Shining Armor. Entonces Discordia vio que era Celestia y Luna habían creado las bandas mágicas que lo retenían ahora.

Entonces un destello desde el otro lado, una luz Cegadora a pesar de que no la veía de frente. Y cuando como pudo discordia consiguió volver la vista vio a Twilight y a sus amigas que preparaban otro ataque con los elementos de la armonía. –ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- se rio Discordia –ya fracasaron una vez con eso. ¿En verdad creen que me detendrán de nuevo esta vez?- Pregunto burlonamente.

Fluttershy que hasta ahora solo se había mantenido callada, miro a Discordia con gran enfado y remarcando cada palabra con sus patas dijo –¡NO CREAS QUE TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA, TU ENORME ABUSIVO!- y cuando discordia se iba a burla de ella. La Mirada que Fluttershy le dio lo dejo callado.

-ahora que me doy cuenta. Que ciego he estado, no había reparado en que usted es toda una Yamato Nadeshico, Fluttershy-Dono. Si fuera una Kirin, Seria la esposa perfecta. Pero además tiene toda la razón porque esta vez va a ser diferente- se oyó la voz de Akira, quien de inmediato Grito -いくぞ！ (_¡iku zo!)- _mientras lo decía, apareciendo bastante lejos detrás de ellas y la melena de Akira se levantaba rodeándose de una aura brillante de color dorado. Finalmente se lanzo a la carrera hacia donde estaba las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, mientras su cuerno se rodea de rayos que se extendían desde él y al rededor de su cuerpo. En ese momento, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía conjuraron al arcoíris, pero este en vez de lanzarse hacia Discordia se quedo flotando como una burbuja justo arriba de ellas. Akira llego a donde ellas estaban y salto. En el aire pateo como si hubiera una pared ahí donde no había nada, pero de inmediato eso le permito cambiar de trayectoria cruzar el arcoíris a una todavía mayor velocidad. Y dirigirse como una flecha multicolor hacia Discordia.

Asustado Discordia logro zafarse de las ataduras mágicas de Luna y Celestia. Con un chasquido de sus dedos de la nada apareció a Screwball frente a él y dijo. -si me atacas la herirás a ella. Y además ¿crees que no podre detenerte antes de que me golpees a mi?-

Más antes de que Discordia cumpliera su amenaza el campo comenzó a expandirse a su espalda arrojándolos hacia Akira. Pues mientras Discordia se había distraía con lo sucedido antes, Shining Armor había logrado despertar a Cadance y ahora ambos usaban lo último de su energía. Con ese propósito.

Viendo a su adversario acercarse rápidamente hacia el envuelto en su magia y la de los elementos de la armonía. Discordia entro en pánico y olvidando cualquier pretensión y solo reaccionando, dejo caer a Screwball y rodeando su garra de águila de energía, se freno del impulso que el campo le había dado y plantado en posición de combate, se lanzo a golpear a Akira con ella. Los ataques se cruzaron acompañados de un estallido. La energía que rodeaba a Akira se disperso y él se siguió de largo, solo para caer de bruces en el suelo totalmente descompuesto y sin control, por lo que acabo arrastrándose varios metros por la fuerza de su propio impulso. Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero cuando casi se había erguido totalmente todo se le volvió negro y volvió a caer al piso inconsciente. Luna, Celestia, Twilight, y los demás se asustaron cuando comprendieron lo que eso significaba.

Discordia Sonrió desafiante un instante, seguro de haber vencido y de haber superado el ataque en su contra. Y entonces volteo a ver a Twilight y a sus amigas con una siniestra expresión que decía claramente. "Se acabaron los juegos, me desharé de ustedes definitivamente".

Sorpresivamente una descarga de electricidad lo envolvió haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado. Después la energía de los elementos de la armonía que parecía disiparse se volvió a concentrar en Discordia mientras formaban de nuevo el arcoíris que de inmediato comenzó a rodear a Discordia.

-NO, NO, ¡esto no es posible!- Grito mientras la magia lo envolvía y lo convertía nuevamente en piedra. Ironía o destino, cuando la energía de los elementos de la armonía se alejaba de Discordia, se pudo ver que la estatua que era Discordia nuevamente tenía exactamente la misma posición que había tenido antes. Entonces un destello aun mayor lo envolvió todo. Unos instantes después, desaparecía y todos pudieron volver a ver.

Todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Los jardines restaurados, el piso nuevamente nivelado, donde las explosiones habían abierto cráteres, el día nuevamente normal. Luna y Celestia dejaron escapar una señal de alivio, se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Mientras Shining Armor miraba a Cadance muy apenada y le decía –Perdóname, amor mío, por lo que te hice. Discordia Jugo con mi mente y convirtió todo mi amor por ti y mi hermana, en odio- la pesuña de Cadance se poso tiernamente en la boca de Shining Armor y derramando lagrimas de alegría le dijo –lo sé, ya te perdone, porque no eras tú mismo- y después lo beso.

Y en donde unos instantes antes había estado la extraña pony llamada Screwball, ahora había una linda y tierna bebe que daba un largo y contagios bostezo, para volverse a quedarse dormida. Todos miraron a la bebe y se dieron cuenta de que definitivamente era cierto que los Kirins de la Familia Real, parecían ser de una Raza diferente, su cuerpo recordaba mas al de un felino que al de un equino, pero estaba cubierto de escamas de pez, su cara era ligeramente parecida a la de Discordia pero de rasgos más finos y sin colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca. En su cabeza, se podían ver el nacimiento de 2 pequeños cuernos, apenas poco más que 2 pequeñas protuberancias cafés, Pinkie Pie Levanto a la pequeña del suelo con gran cuidado de no despertarla y todos dejaron escapar un –hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa, que linda-

-Tenías razón, Akira-san es como….- comenzó a decir Twilight antes de darse cuenta de que Akira no estaba con ellos, comenzó a buscarlo y final mente lo vio. Twilight corrió hacia el deseando que estuviera bien y Todos corrieron tras de ella, pero se dieron cuenta al llegar que no todo estaba bien pues entonces todos pudieron ver que Akira Kin, aun estaba en el suelo. Inconsciente y gravemente herido.


	5. la revelación de la ¿Jirafa?

**Primero que nada lamento el retraso, He estado algo enfermo, eso y otras cosas me retrasaron mas de lo esperado. Aun así espero que disfruten de este episodio. **

**como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios, dudas y/o criticas.**

Capitulo 5

La revelación de la ¿Jirafa?

-Es una fortuna que no haya muerto, la herida es muy grave. Me atrevería a afirmar, que si no hubiera sido por el efecto restaurador de los de los elementos de la armonía. Probablemente la herida hubiera sido mortal- informo el pony doctor a las Princesas y las portadoras de los elementos, reunidas afuera de una habitación del palacio real. –pero eso no es lo más grave. La herida da claras señales de que no está curando. Solo puedo pensar que Discordia, uso algún tipo de magia, u otra habilidad, para causar daño irreparable-

-Y dígame doctor, ¿esta consiente?- pregunto la Princesa Celestia.

-va y viene de la inconsciencia, en este momento esta consiente, pero no sugiero que pasen a verlo, su estado no mejora, pero no deseamos que empeore-

-normalmente estaría de acuerdo con usted doctor, pero es necesario que hablemos con él. Usted ya nos había dicho, que no entiende del todo su fisiología y necesitamos ver si él sabe qué hacer para que podamos ayudarlo- dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Sin esperar el consentimiento del doctor Luna se adelanto hacia la habitación seguida de las portadoras de los elementos. Mientras Celestia le decía al doctor. –Agradecemos sus esfuerzos, doctor, descanse un momento, trataremos de que esto sea lo más rápido y poco agotador que sea posible- y después con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza la princesa procedió a ingresar a la habitación.

La habitación, usualmente reservada a visitas importantes, servía ahora de habitación de hospital, a petición de Celestia, el doctor al servicio de la Corte Real, había mandado a traer todo el equipo médico que hiciera falta. Y por partida doble, pues en ese momento en la habitación había 2 Kirin, la pequeña princesa Kirin, quien dormía apaciblemente en una cuna. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación rodeada de un par de enfermeras y equipo de cuidados post natales y del lado derecho con espacio más que suficiente para la cama enorme rodeada de toda clase el equipo médico que se hubiera uno imaginado. Akira estaba en la cama, todo su costado izquierdo vendado y tenía una apariencia de lo más demacrada. Aun así, levanto su cabeza para verlas entrar. Y les sonrió, aun que débilmente.

Tras acomodarse alrededor de la cama Celestia se le acerco a Akira y le pregunto -¿estas cómodo?, Twilight me ha dicho que no estás habituado a nuestras camas- -dado mi estado, creo que no estoy en posición de ponerme muy quisquilloso- respondió Akira en un tono tan débil que casi era un susurro, hasta Fluttershy tuvo que acercarse mas para oír, lo que decía.

-no te voy a mentir- dijo Celestia con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. –nuestros mejores médicos, no pueden hacer nada por ti. Por eso necesitamos que nos digas que paso y si sabes que te hizo Discordia y cómo podemos ayudarte-

Tras pensarlo un momento con una expresión que reflejaba su agotamiento y con gran esfuerzo Akira comenzó a decir –cuando ataque a Discordia, intencionalmente me arriesgue a que me golpeara, era la única forma de asegurarme de que nuestro ataque diera en el blanco. Recuerden soy un Samurái y como Tal Morir en combate es el Mayor Honor al que podemos aspirar. Y si en el proceso aseguraba la derrota de discordia, mejor.- en eso memento Akira se quedo sin aliento antes de poder continuar hablando. Tras unos momentos recuperando su aliento, continuo –por supuesto no me lance tontamente a mi muerte, eso hubiera sido poco sabio. En cuanto a con que me ataco, no estoy seguro. No se parecía a ninguna técnica o magia que yo conozca. Y en cuanto a cómo pueden ayudarme, en este momento solo se me ocurre que quizás un Shaman u otro curador de las Cebras podría llegar a ser mi única posibilidad, lástima que la tierra de las cebras este tan lejos de aquí-

-quizás estén más cercas de lo que crees- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, que se contagio rápidamente a sus amigas y a las princesas.

-¿porque sospecho? que ustedes saben algo que yo no- dijo Akira sorprendido por el repentino optimismo.

-solo digamos, que hay esperanzas- dijo Twilight.

Aunque Twilight y sus amigas insistieron en ir a buscar a Zecora, al Bosque Everfree, Celestia insistió que todas estaban demasiado agotadas, para hacer el viaje hasta haya. Así que mando a uno de sus Centinelas Pegaso a buscar a la Cebra. Mientras ellas se quedaban en Canterlot a descansar y a pasar la noche. Como ya había anochecido, las amigas tuvieron que ceder, excepto Rarity, que estaba más que encantada en pasar la noche en el castillo otra vez. Aun con el Pegaso en camino, lo más seguro era que Zecora no llegaría si no hasta el día siguiente.

Celestia les asigno habitaciones separadas, pero cercas una de otras y guardias fueron asignados a cuidarlas. Las Portadoras de los elementos se habían reunido en la habitación de Twilight y comentaban los eventos del día.

-Akira deberás debe de estar muy débil- dijo Twilight. -¿Por qué lo dices? cariño- Pregunto Rarity

-bueno, no les había contado esto antes, pero desde que el llego y toco su cuerno con el mío- Twilight se sonrojo un poco recordando el incidente. –el uso su magia en mi para aprender nuestro idioma y cuando lo hacía, yo altere su magia y de esa forma yo aprendí su idioma. Pero hubo un efecto inesperado, de alguna forma misteriosa él y yo quedamos conectados por la magia y ahora él puede percibir cosas como mi estado de ánimo y yo puedo percibir lo mismo de él, pero además si Akira lo desea igual que yo, podemos llegar a comunicarnos sin palabras. Y por ello, ahora que está muy débil, casi no lo siento, es como si estuviera desapareciendo.-

-¿ósea que por eso no oímos nada después de que te dijo que tenía un plan?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-así es, tuvimos una discusión estratégica, yo hice sugerencias después de que me conto su plan para que pudiéramos derrotar a Discordia- confirmo Twilight –Akira decidió que nuestra mejor opción era hacer que Discordia se enojara, creo que uso la expresión el que se enoja pierde, o algo así. Por ello lo primero que hicimos fue golpearlo en la cara con el escudo de mi hermano, Akira estaba convencido de que discordia podría evitar nuestros ataque, pero no algo que en realidad no es un ataque. Después, la idea era mantenerlo ocupado, obligándolo a cambiar constantemente a quien dirigía su atención. De esa forma cuando Akira, finalmente atacara Discordia tendría poco tiempo para planear y estaría obligado a reaccionar, pero mi fue a quien se le ocurrió que debíamos combinar nuestros ataques, todo gracias a que anoche, mientras estaba en mi casa hablamos de muchas cosas, incluyendo teorías mágicas y místicas de su lugar de origen. La idea me llego, cuando Discordia dijo "sus ataques por si solos no pueden hacerme daño" y Akira estuvo de acuerdo conmigo que valía la pena intentarlo. El que Fluttershy decidiera usar la mirada, en Discordia no era parte del plan, pero creo que nos ayudo muchísimo. Gracias Fluttershy-

-a… um… de… nada, es solo que no podía soportar la idea de que alguien tan abusivo, quedara libre para hacer de las suyas, especialmente después de lo que nos hizo la ultima vez- respondió Fluttershy, mientras se encogía, como tratando de evitar la atención de sus amigas. Pero Pinkie Pie la levanto en alto, para después abrazarla, diciendo –Fuiste muy Valiente y decidida Fluttershy, no tienes por qué ser tímida cuando has hecho algo tan grandioso, voy a hacerte una fiesta en cuanto regresemos a Ponyville-

-creo que primero deberíamos preocuparnos de que Akira se recupere- comenzó a decir Twiligth solo para ser interrumpido por Pinkie -¡Y le Haremos una Fiesta de Felicidades por Tu Recuperación!-

A excepción de Fluttershy todas se pusieron una pesuña en la cara. Pero antes de que alguna dijera algo mas, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la Princesa luna diciendo –regresen a sus habitaciones, ya es muy tarde. Deben descansar- así que no quedando de otra, Se despidieron de la princesa y todas se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Tras apagar las luces Twilight se quedo dormida de inmediato.

_Twilight vio a su alrededor, al principio no reconoció el lugar, entonces se dio cuenta de que era una habitación de la Carrusel Boutique de Rarity. Era la habitación de inspiración de Rarity, pero la decoración era diferente y parecía como si la habitación ahora tuviera un uso totalmente diferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en algo que parecía un corral de bebe. Es más ahora que se daba cuenta ella era del tamaño de un bebe. Comenzó a caminar hacia el barandal, cuando escucho una voz conocida pero algo diferente como más madura y esta dijo –Cariño, el Bebe está despierto y creo que tiene hambre- Twilight sintió un gran desconcierto por la familiar voz, pero no sabía que era, por que era tranquilizadora, no pudo evitar pensar más que en una palabra "Papa" - entonces 2 sombras se posaron sobre ella, la luz del sol que se filtraba a sus espaldas no le permitía verlos bien, pero no se sintió asustada, al contrario se sintió feliz por verlos y comenzó a extender hacia ellos sus pesuñas frontales, mientras un balbuceo inteligible salía de su boca._

_Una de las sombras le acercaba algo, que al tocar su morro Twilight supo que era un Biberón. Sin pensarlo, lo tomo y comenzó a beber la leche. Entonces una de las sombras, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. La voz era armoniosa y muy adecuada para una cantante, era una voz que Twilight reconoció inmediatamente, era la voz de si amiga Rarity. Pero quien era el otro que estaba con ellas y ¿porque pensaba en ellos como papa y mama? Y entonces vio detenidamente sus pequeñas pesuñas y el pelo blanco que las cubría y con que sostenían el biberón y sintiendo el súbito impulso, volteo a verse en un espejo de la habitación. La sorpresa súbitamente la despertó._

Twilight Despertó y de un salto, se levanto de la cama y se dirijo enseguida a una habitación no muy lejos de ahí. Al entrar Akira la esperaba despierto. Pero había algo raro, había un conejo en la cama con él. Cuando Akira la vio le dijo al conejo -できるだけ速くメッセージを配信する- el conejo enseguida salió corriendo con un pergamino en la boca y atravesó a Twilight como si no existiera. Entonces Akira se volvió hacia ella y dijo.

-Supongo que lo has visto, por lo que ya no tiene caso que siga ocultándolo, y estoy seguro de que quieres toda la verdad, ¿o me equivoco 祖母 (Sobo)?-

-Entonces eso que vi no es un sueño, es…- Comenzó a decir Twilight pero Akira termino la frase.

-así es, es el recuerdo más antiguo que tengo. Y si te sientas, te lo explicare todo con calma.- dicho esto Akira se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, no sin antes quejarse de su herida.

-¿Qué relación guardas con Rarity?- fue la primera pregunta de Twilight.

-su pongo que ya te has dado una idea "Y si estas en lo correcto"- dijo Akira alternando entre sus palabras y el nexo mágico que tenia con Twilight –Ella es… 私の母 (watashi no haha)-

Twilight no podía creerlo, pero en retrospectiva tenia lógica, el color de su pelo, no lo había relacionado hasta ahora, pero había algo de Rarity en la forma en cómo actuaba. –pero si eso es cierto, ¿porque me dices Abuela? Yo no estoy relacionada con Rarity-

Akira se rio un poco solo para parar por el dolor –supongo que no reconociste la voz de 私の父 (watashi no Chichi) después de todo, su voz adulta es algo diferente. Pero estoy hablando de Spike, tu ayudante No. 1 y de quien se puede decir que eres su madre, pues tú lo ayudaste a nacer-

Twilight se quedo de una pieza, entonces recordó el día que lo conoció, ahora hacia sentido, la sonrisa que vio en su cara, cuando observó a Spike con la expresión de Tonto enamorado que siempre ponía cuando estaba cerca de Rarity, además aun que los ojos de Akira no tenían la misma forma, ciertamente tenían el mismo color de ojos, por no mencionar que eran ojos de dragón. Y ella ya había notado cosas las cuales habían hecho surgir preguntas, que por como habían sucedido las cosas no había podido aclarar.

-Pero si eso es verdad, ¿cómo es que eres un Enviado de una Nación al otro lado del mundo? y ¿porque te has mantenido tan frio y alejado de ellos?- pregunto Twilight cada vez mas confundida.

-creo que para responder eso, necesito que entiendas algunas cosas sobre nosotros los Kirin-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Twilight volvió a la carga-aun mas importante porque no has hablado con ellos, ¿acaso no los extrañas?-

-es que ¿crees que no me importan?, la verdad esto para mí es muy difícil, por la misma naturaleza espiritual de nuestra gente, los Kirin no venimos a este mundo de la misma forma que ustedes. Y es ahí donde está la tragedia de mi actual situación. Todas y cada uno de nosotros nace en otros momentos del tiempo y en lugares más allá de esta realidad, y después somos traídos a este mundo, cuando es tiempo es el correcto, renacemos en este mundo, pero algunos no muy afortunados, aun conservamos recuerdos de esa otra vida que nos atormentan a veces. Además es casi seguro que la realidad donde nací, no sea esta- dijo Akira con una vez cada vez mas cargada de tristeza y de angustia.

-para empezar Spike es mucho más joven aquí, que lo que debería de ser y, aunque es evidente que ama a Rarity, su relación, por lo poco que he podido ver me hace pensar que no pasara de un amor juvenil- dijo y final mente con sus fuerzas agotadas se derrumbo, quizás fuera su condición, o el peso de la realidad que observaba, Akira solo se recostó, con lagrimas en los ojos y finalmente se quedo dormido.

Twilight sintió su cada vez más debilitada mente simplemente apagarse. Por un momento realmente temió que hubiera muerto, pero entonces sintió que estaba teniendo otro sueño, esta por lo que pudo ver era una repetición del anterior. Llego a la conclusión de que en realidad el hecho de estar junto a sus padres y no poder decirles nada, realmente lo había afectado mucho, pero ella no había sentido nada de esto, lo que hablaba de el enorme autocontrol que Akira ejercía sobre si mismo normalmente.

Al no poder continuar interrogándolo, Twilight decidió regresar a su habitación a tratar de dormir un rato, no sin antes pasar a ver a la pequeña princesa Kirin. Ella dormía completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La enfermera que la cuidaba, despertó de su propio letargo al sentir que se acercaba Twilight y la saludo dando a entender que todo estaba en orden con la bebe.

A la mañana siguiente Pinkie Pie irrumpió en la habitación, estrepitosamente y a toda prisa con un sonoro golpe de la puerta que sobresalto a Twilight haciéndola saltar de la cama al igual que a Spike a quien del susto le dio un ataque hipo.

-¡Arriba Soñadora Mcdormilona!, ¡Zetchy está aquí!- dijo Pinkie pie saltando junto a la cama, mientras Twilight trataba de sobreponerse al susto.

-¿Pinkie?, ¿quién es Zetchy?- pregunto Twilight confundida. –Es Zecora tontita, acaba de entrar al castillo y lo vi cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Akira, así que decidí venir a despertarte, además ya es tarde Dormilona- desconcertada con Pinkie, pero consciente de lo que ella acaba de decirle, finalmente se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arréglese, para dirigirse a toda prisa a recibir a su amiga.

Zecora la cebra, llevaba la capa café con capucha, que usara cuando Twilight la vio por primera vez en Ponyville hacia ya casi un año atrás, Cuando Zecora la vio de inmediato la saludo en su poética y única forma de hablar. _– ¿Porque tan apresurada?, ¿acaso era Yo tan esperada?- _

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Zecora, no sabes qué alivio siento, espero que tú puedas ayudar a nuestro amigo- respondió Twilight. _–Cuando con urgencia vino a mí el Pegaso, enseguida con remedios vine acelerando el paso, y a tu amigo voy a examinar, para poderlo ayudar- _dijo Zecora, mientras dejaba que Twilight la guiara a la habitación donde convalecía Akira.

Al entrar a la habitación Zecora se quito la capucha de la cabeza rebelando el peinado mohawk que la caracterizaba, y al ver al paciente dijo con sorpresa – ¿es esto alguna clase de estafa?, me engañan mi ojo o lo que veo es una Jirafa-

-¿jirafa?- preguntaron todos los presentes desconcertados, entre quienes estaban Twilight y sus amigas, Spike (ya recuperado del hipo) y la Princesa Celestia. Pero en vez de contestar a sus preguntas, Zecora se quito la capa revelando que llevaba un par de alforjas colgadas del lomo a demás de su cuerpo blanco y negro y la curiosa marca tribal en sus cuartos traseros, que parecía un sol con el circulo formado de una espiral y pequeños triángulos por rayos. Y rápidamente procedió a examinar al paciente y a murmurar cosas en su idioma, que nadie entendió.

-sus heridas son de cuidado, pues con maligna magia ha sido envenenado- dijo finalmente Zecora, al terminar su examen. –Más no teman por su vida, porque aun no está perdida- y en seguida comenzó a sacar ingredientes de sus alforjas. Y con la asistencia del personal médico, Zecora comenzó a preparar una cocción.

Mientras esto pasaba, Rarity se acerco a Twilight y le dijo – ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento Twilight?-

-Claro Rarity, vayamos a mi habitación, además creo que Zecora, los doctores y enfermeras necesitan el espacio para hacer su trabajo- respondió, para dirigirse a la puerta. Los demás las siguieron, Celestia se disculpo y se retiro, los asuntos de estado, no le permitan permanecer en espera, pero prometió que ella y su hermana pasarían a ver cómo iban las cosas, siempre que pudieran. Las demás se quedaron esperando afuera de la habitación, mientras Twilight y Rarity continuaron su camino hacia donde se hospedaban, sin darse cuenta de alguien las seguía.

-Bien Rarity, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto Twilight a su amiga, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con su magia.

Rarity dudo un momento, como si no estuviera segura de decir lo que iba a decir o como si no supiera cómo expresarlo. Finalmente tras armarse de valor hablo –Twilight, cariño, no sé cómo expresar esto… pero desde que nos dijeron que Akira estaba gravemente Herido, a pesar de que casi no le tratado, una muy extraña aprensión me ha apoderado de mi pecho, es casi como se me hubieran dicho que Swetie Bell estaba Herida o peor y no lo entiendo en lo absoluto, y no puedo entender porque tengo esta sensación- mientras decía esto, una lagrima comenzó a formarse en sus ojos, y en su rostro se podía leer el desconcierto que su voz reflejaba.

Twilight, no podía creerlo y la verdad tampoco hacia lógica, a pesar de lo que Akira había dicho, Rarity estaba teniendo una reacción emocional, del tipo que una madre tendría por un hijo, que esta grave. En otras circunstancias quizás Twilight habría desechado la pura idea. Pero lo si algo había aprendido de sus experiencia con el "Pinkie Sense", la rara habilidad de Pinkie de tener tics nerviosos que se convertían en predicciones del futuro inmediato, justo como el que llevo a Pinkie a traer los Elementos de la Armonía el día de ayer. Y que pese a que Twilight fue incapaz de hallarle sentido, al final no le quedo más opción que aceptarlo como otra más de las curiosas habilidades de su amiga rosa.

Y eso la llevaba a pensar que quizás lo que ahora pasaba Rarity, podría ser un caso similar, algo sin explicación que no por ello era menos real.

-Creo Rarity, que yo se la razón de tu "inexplicable" preocupación por Akira. Pero no sé cómo expresarlo con palabras de forma que no suene extraño, o peor aun que suene como si me hubiera vuelto loca-

En eso, Spike entro súbitamente a la habitación mientas expresaba su propia preocupación –No quería decir nada porque me siento Igual que Rarity y eso me aprecia muy raro, y por eso también quiero saber de que hablas Twilight-

-¿Spike estabas espiando?- pregunto Twilight -¡no! solo estaba preocupado por Rarity, por eso las seguí- se defendió Spike.

Para Twilight la súbita declaración de Spike solo sirvió para confirmar que esto era más que solo una casualidad. Así que decidió que eso solo podía ser una cosa, eso que algunos ponies, llamaban el llamado de la Sangre. Twilight había oído historias que decían que la familia en ocasiones podía conectar con la familia más allá de la distancia y pareciera que quizás también más allá del tiempo y las Dimensiones.

-creo que la única manera que encuentro de que vean a lo que refiero, es que lo comparta con ustedes- dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, una luz mágica comenzó a brillar en su cuerno mientras preparaba el hechizo, que había usado con sus amigas, la primera vez que se enfrentaron a discordia, y el mismo que había usado ayer en su hermano, para liberarlo de la influencia de discordia.

-no puedo creerlo, ¿es verdad?- pregunto Rarity al terminar de ver lo que Twilight tenía que mostrarle -estas implicando que Akira es ¿el hijo que tendremos en el futuro?- -no, no estoy implicando nada Rarity, Akira dejo muy claro antes de perder la conciencia, que hay una enorme posibilidad, de que el haya nacido en una línea de tiempo paralela, o universo espejo, o alguna otra posibilidad, no necesariamente nuestro futuro directo. Pero solo podremos resolver esto, hasta que Akira se recupere y podamos cuestionarlo más profundamente al respecto, sin embargo, la reacción de ambos, podría apuntar a que tengas razón Rarity y en realidad el sea su Hijo, del Futuro-

Por su parte Spike no decía nada, pero parecía dividido entre la alegría de tener un futuro con Rarity y la posibilidad de que todo fuera una ilusión únicamente.

A Twilight comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Zecora y en la recuperación de Akira. Para poder resolver este misterio.


	6. Historias y Verdades

**Por fin después de diversos problemas y dificultades (personales la mayoría y algunos de trabajo), les entrego el capitulo 6. espero que los disfruten y espero no volver a retrasarme tanto con los demás episodios. Por cierto quiero agradecer a Alicia Arceo, quien me echado la mano con la corrección ortográfica de los primeros capítulos de este fanfic. cuyas versiones corregidas espero comenzar a subir pronto.**

Capitulo 6.

Historias y verdades.

-así que la poción para curarlo es relativamente fácil de hacer, ¿pero tarda un tiempo considerable en curar totalmente a las personas?- preguntaba Twilight a Zecora, ya habían pasado 2 días y Akira, no había permanecido consiente mas de unos pocos minutos, no mucho para interrogarlo, especialmente porque Zecora, usaba ese tiempo para hablar con él. Aun que Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash habían regresado a Ponyville, Rarity y Spike, permanecían en Canterlot con Twilight. En espera de poder hablar con Akira acercas de su revelación. Sin embargo había otra cosa también molestaba a Twilight y decidió cuestionar a Zecora al respecto -ahora que tenemos una oportunidad, ¿quiero saber por qué no nos has dado la razón de por que llamar a la gente de Akira, Jirafas?-

-creo que te debes sentar, si esta historia quieres escuchar- comenzó a decir Zecora. Mientras se sentaba a la mesa, en uno de los comedores de la servidumbre del Castillo ya que este estaba más cercas de la habitación donde convalecía Akira.

Zecora le conto a Twilight una historia de generaciones pasadas, donde viajeros de muy lejos llegaron, a la tierra de cebras, de cómo los extraños interactuaron con los locales gracias a traer traductores que conocían su idioma, traídos de regiones cercanas.

Los extraños, decían venir de un gran imperio y estar en una misión de exploración y comercio, su líder era un "Eunuco" lo que quiera que significara eso. Según la historia de Zecora, en algún momento, los extranjeros vieron una tribu de Jirafas y comenzaron a contar historias sobre creaturas similares a ellas que Vivian en una tierra cercas de su lugar de origen, algunas de las imágenes que les mostraron, aun que no muy bien hechas, hicieron pensar que había un cierto parecido, resulto que esas creaturas eras los Qilin o Kirin.

Mucho tiempo después, resulto que una misión diplomática Kirin llego a la tierra de las Cebras. Fue entonces cuando supimos de su nombre de Kirin y para entonces La idea de las Jirafas de esa tierra lejana y el Hecho de que el líder de la misión (un miembro de la Familia Real, por lo que pudo deducir Twilight en base a la descripción que dio Zecora) Se perecía, bastante a una Jirafa. Por lo que al Final para las Cebras, Jirafa se volvió sinónimo de Kirin y por lo que se llego a saber de parte de mercaderes que venían de las Tierras de esos lejanos visitantes para ellos Kirin se volvió sinónimo de Jirafa.

Antes de que Twilight y Zecora pudiera continuar con su plática, un Guardia del palacio, un unicornio de color gris, con la Cutie Mark oculta por la dorada armadura que todos los guardias del palacio usaban se acerco a ellas. Twilight al verlo recordó como de joven le resultaba extraño que todos los guardias se vieran tan parecidos y aun que siempre planeo preguntárselo a la Princesa Celestia, nunca logro formularle la pregunta, las lecciones que la Princesa le daba siempre suponían algo emocionante y nuevo que aprender. También recordó que su hermano le había contado cuando se unió a la guardia, que las armaduras, mágicamente cambian el color de los ponies que las portaban para que todos se vieran iguales. Twilight incluso sonrió al recordar como se veía Shining Armor de Color Gris, antes de que lo ascendieran a Capitán.

El Guardia que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado final mente dijo –Miss Sparkle, Sus Majestades desean hablar con usted- -gracias, puede informarle a las Princesas, que iré a verlas de inmediato- respondió Twilight al guardia y mientras este se retiraba. Si despidió de Zecora –Disculpa, el deber llama- Zecora solo se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando Twilight llego a la Sala del Trono, Twilight noto algo fuera de lo normal. Había más guardias en la entrada de lo normal. Al entrar Twilight vio a las princesas y aun grupo de ponies, a varios de ellos los conocía, algunos era miembros del equipo docente de la Escuela de Celestia para Joven y Dotados Unicornios, pero otros mas era miembros del gobierno y estos en particular, tenían una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Oh! Twilight qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo Celestia en cuanto la vio entrar. –acércate, lo que discutimos podría ser en extremo importante. Especialmente para nuestro invitado-

-me llegado una solicitud muy extraña en un corroe desde Yamato, en ella Solicitan que les sea entregada la estatua de Discordia y a sus cómplices y la Firma el Daimio- dijo Celestia. Mientras le extendía con su magia, un pergamino a Twilight. Ella lo tomo con su magia y comenzó a leerlo.

-pero, princesa, pensé que no podía leer su idioma- pregunto Twilight mientras trataba de entender lo que el pergamino decía -y no puedo, pero algunos de los miembros de mis Escuela, si pueden. Veras Twilight, yo sabía de los Kirins desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ellos siempre habían sido una raza que se mantiene aislada, ya que casi nunca abandonaba el archipiélago de islas donde viven. Y aun que algunos mercaderes han logrado llegar hasta ahí, no se les permite ir más allá de los puertos donde hacen los intercambios comerciales, pero gracias a esos mercaderes cosas como el Karate, que practica tu amiga Rainbow Dash, y mercancías diversas han logrado llegar hasta aquí, eso incluye información de naturaleza más delicada, por ello necesito que vayas a hablar con Akira y que veas cómo reacciona a este mensaje, dependiendo de su reacción sabremos si lo que yo pienso es correcto o no. Solo espero que ya esté en condiciones de hablar-

Twilight pensó sobre si debía enterar a la princesa, sobre la identidad de Akira y al final decidió que quizás era lo mejor, aun que Twilight tenía el presentimiento de que eso solo complicaría las cosas. –eh… um…¿Princesa?-

La princesa volteo a mirar a Twilight un poco desconcertada -¿Qué sucede? Twilight-

-Ayer descubrí algo extraordinario con Respecto a Akira, que creo que es necesario que lo sepa Princesa, aun que hubiera preferido consultarlo con Rarity y Spike primero, pero creo que puede ser importante, en relación con lo que acaba de decirme-

-¿Y puedo saber qué es?- Pregunto Celestia con mucha curiosidad, mas al darse cuenta de cómo miraba Twilight a los demás en la sala, Celestia se dio cuenta de que no se sentía cómoda, diciéndolo con todos ellos presentes. Así que tras concluir la reunión y citarlos a todos para más tarde ese día, pidió que las dejaran solas.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Twilight finalmente comenzó a decir –la verdad, es todo tan poco común y extraño, que incluso, yo aun no puedo entenderlo…-

-¿dime, que es y porque involucra a Rarity y a Spike?- Dijo la Princesa tratando de animar a que su Alumna hablara de lo que la preocupaba.

-es que esa es la cosa, aparentemente Akira podría ser el Hijo no Nato, de Rarity y Spike, que además en cierta forma me hace a mí su Abuela…- soltó repentinamente Twilight, una vez dicho esto, volteo a ver a su mentora y gobernante, esperando una respuesta. Pero Celestia solo la veía fijamente, como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que dijo.

Tras un momento de silencio, La Princesa finalmente comenzó a moverse y comenzó a caminar en círculos, con una expresión de estar meditando el asunto. Finalmente se detuvo para voltear a ver a mirar a Twilight y decirle. –es importante que vayas a hablar con Akira sobre la carta, si lo que me has dicho es cierto y nunca he tenido razones para no creerte, esto complica las cosas mucho mas, solo espero que no las complique tanto que estemos obligadas hacer algo que no se ha hecho en poco más de mil años-

Preocupada, por esa última afirmación de la princesa decidió darse prisa y ver su podía hablar con Akira. A medio camino, se encontró con Spike. Quien al verla le dijo mientras se montaba en su lomo –Vamos Twilight Akira despertó y quiere verte- así que acelerando el paso llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Akira.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio con sorpresa que Akira no solo estaba consciente, sino que además ya estaba levantado de la cama, y estaba ¡haciendo Ejercicio!. Zecora lo miraba con una expresión entre preocupación y desaprobación. –Tan pronto no te deberías levantar, si es que realmente quieres sanar- y aun que en un principio pareció no hacer caso a lo que Zecora le decía, de pronto se detuvo y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. –Creo Zecora-san que quizás si me precipite un poco, pero no creo realmente tener mucho tiempo- finalmente dijo Akira. Fue entonces cuando vio a Twilight y tras hacer una reverencia hacia ella, dijo –ya sé porque estás aquí, puedo verlo en el lazo que nos une, aun que por alguna razón parece que has bloqueado el lazo, de tu lado- Twilight se sorprendió, pues de inmediato noto, que Akira no estaba usando el tono frio y distante que había la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho había emoción, la emoción de alguien que habla con una persona de su familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Sabes, quizás lo que pasamos recientemente, me ha ablandado, pero siento la necesidad de tratar de acercarme a ustedes, quizás no sean realmente mi familia, pero aun así siento que debo hacerlo- después una sombra de duda pareció en su rostro y una vez que pereció pensar lo que iba a decir continuo –sin embargo, eso me pone en la disyuntiva de cómo debo decirte, Twilight-Baa-Sama sería el más adecuado…-

-no Akira-san, soy demasiado joven para que me digas abuela- interrumpió Twilight, simplemente Dime Twilight, si no te molesta- Akira Sonrió pero no era como las otras veces, era la primera verdadera sonrisa que Twilight le veía, entonces el dijo-está bien si eso deseas Twilight, pero por favor ya no me llames Akira-san, Puedes llamarme simplemente Kin y lo mismo es para Ustedes Okaa-Sama, Otô-sama- dijo dirigiéndose a Spike y a Rarity, que recién habían entrado a la habitación

La expresión de ambos deja en claro que no entendieron que les decía. Pensando para sí mismo que quizás aclarar las cosas un poco más, interrumpió a Twilight antes de que tradujera lo que acababa de decir. Preguntando –Twilight ya les conto sobre quién soy. ¿No es verdad?-

Spike solamente se sonrojo, la verdad es que aun que le encantaba la idea de que su sueño de amor hacia Rarity se hiciera realidad, aun era un Bebe Dragón, simplemente no sabía cómo manejar la idea de que Akira Kin fuera su hijo del futuro, o de un futuro alterno. Cualquiera de las 2 ideas se le antojaba igual de complicada.

Rarity por otra parte, había pensado el asunto de forma más madura, y aun que aun para ella era difícil de asimilar. Decidió que no podía darle la espalda, incluso si en realidad podía llegar a ser que no existiera en esta realidad. La verdad es que todo el asunto, aun le provocaba migrañas, cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo. Twilight estaba en la misma situación.

-¿dime Akira-san, si lo que has dicho es cierto, porque hasta ahora te abres a nosotros y no antes?- pregunto finalmente Rarity, tratando de quitarse esa sensación que la atormentaba desde que Twilight le había dicho la identidad de Akira.

-Bueno, debo admitir, que antes de venir aquí, el Shogun me había advertido que podía encontrarme con ustedes, el uso el termino, seres similares, pero que no necesariamente son quienes crees que son. Además desde que nacemos a todos los Kirin se nos enseña a reprimir las memorias de esa "otra vida" que en realidad pudo nunca haber sido. Y a dar mucha importancia a quien eres más que a quien pudiste haber sido. La verdad sea dicha cuando los vi, al llegar aquí, decidí, que lo mejor para mí y mi misión, era mantener la distancia y trataros, como a completos desconocidos, aun que debo admitir que ver a Spike-sama, profesar su amor a Rarity-sama a la vista de todos, me causo alegría un gran conflicto- Twilight recordó en ese momento la sombra de una sonrisa que había creído ver en la cara de Akira y el breve lapso emocional que sintió en el, cuando se conocieron. –Deben saber que para la cultura Kirin, el amor es visto como una "enfermedad", especialmente entre los miembros de las familias Samurái. Se cree que perjudica e impide la correcta realización de los deberes de un Guerrero y que se interpone en su Lealtad a su señor…- en ese momento Kin recordó algo y volteo a mirar Rarity, Spike y Twilight con una mirada de profunda preocupación y tristeza. Para continuar diciendo –y es triste que ahora que al casi morir me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo una preciosa oportunidad, para conocerlos mejor y poder darle paz a mis recuerdos de esa "otra vida". Los haya puesto a todos en peligro, pues aparentemente el Shogun, ha decidido que ya no soy digno de la confianza depositada en mí- al decir esto saco un pergamino escrito en su idioma, el cual extendió ante los presentes. Twilight comenzó a leerlo en silencio y se dio cuenta de que en él se Ordenaba a Akira Regresar y presentarse ante su Señor, de forma inmediata y sin excepciones. -¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Twilight.

-Significa. Que el peor escenario posible ha pasado en mi ausencia, Mi Señor el Daimio y su Majestad el Emperador, se han ido a la guerra. Es seguro que algo ha roto la frágil paz que había, considerando que hay un grupo muy interesado en regresar el verdadero poder al emperador. Y dado que al ser yo parte del grupo que ha rescatado a la joven Hime-sama- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a la cuna donde la pequeña Princesa Kirin, era alimentada por una de las enfermeras, asignadas a su cuidado –y al haber informado a su majestad antes que al Daimio, este me ha marcado oficialmente como traidor y me ordena regresar, seguramente para que haga Sepuku. La verdad sea dicha, esta misión diplomática, era más un castigo que otra cosa, pues ya en ocasiones anteriores había dejado salir esa parte de mi que es más acorde con un habitante de Equestria que con la de un guerrero del Imperio Yamato-

-¿¡Q… Q… Quiere Matarte!?- interrumpió Twilight. Sumamente sorprendida y preocupada, al entender las implicaciones de lo que le estaban revelando.

-Técnicamente, quiere que me "suicide", pare limpiar mi honor, por no haber cumplido con lo que se esperaba de mí- le respondió Kin.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos consternados.

-Porque se espera que un guerrero obedezca sin fallo, las ordenes que se le dan y que siempre sea leal e intachable. Desgraciadamente yo he cometido un par de deslices, guiado por mi conciencia, más que por mi sentido del honor y el Shogun, no va a perdonármelo. Y como Samurái, debo ir y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo Kin mientras observaba a la joven princesa y esta lo observaba a él y comenzaba a reír.

-no regreses, si eres un miembro de nuestra Familia, debes estar con nosotros, no permitiré que vayas a morir, aun que lo que hiciste ellos lo vean como algo malo, yo creo que has hecho lo más Generoso y correcto, que podías haber hecho- Dijo Rarity, sin siquiera pensarlo

Al oírla Kin se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de Felicidad, que rápidamente se volvió de profunda preocupación. –en un gran Dilema me pones. Por un lado todo lo que soy como Samurái grita que cumpla mi obligación, pero esta esa otra parte de mí que esta más que Feliz de quedarse aquí-

A pesar de sus duda, Tanto Spike, como Rarity se acercaron y lo abrazaron (o al menos el equivalente pony de un abrazo)., aun que resultaba un tanto cómico, que Spike solo pudo rodearle una pata, mientras Rarity y Kin entrelazaban sus cuellos. Después Kin volteo a ver a Twilight y le dijo con un tono muy serio.

-creo Twilight que debes informar a Celestia-san, de todo esto, aun que es casi imposible que el Shogun extienda la guerra hasta aquí solo para llegar a la joven princesa y a mí, eso no impedirá, que sus agentes vengan aquí, aun que otras circunstancias yo mismo la hubiera entregado al Shogun, ahora odio la sola idea de que entregue a una pequeña potrilla, para que sea la Rehén del Shogun o peor aun su Víctima-

-solo tengo una duda Kin, ¿Cómo sabes con tanta seguridad que se han ido a la guerra? Y que has sino marcado como traidor?- pregunto Twilight.

En vez de decir algo, como Respuesta Kin abrió completamente el nexo que lo única a Twilight y dejo que viera, algo que él vio.

El paisaje era el de un bosque nevado, aparte del Sonido del viento, no se oía nada.

De pronto un conejo, comenzó a moverse lenta y cautelosamente al inicio, para comenzar a acelerar el paso. Su carrera era segura y decidida, pero además silenciosa en extremo, se dirigía hacia una construcción enorme, de varios pisos, rodeado de una muralla, las paredes era de color Blanco, pero tenían adornos de color rojo y negro, los techos tenían un diseño y forma que Twilight solo había visto en el edificio donde Rainbow Dash y Apple Bloom aprendían ese arte que llamaba karate. La construcción era enorme e imponente, y atreves de la conexión mental, Akira le informo que lo que veía era el castillo de un Sirviente cercano al Emperador. Entonces Twilight cayó en cuenta de que el conejo era el mismo que la había atravesado, hacia unos días. El mensajero de Akira.

El conejo logro llegar al castillo y entro por la puerta principal, donde fue recibido por un Sirviente, quien acompaño al pequeño mensajero a una sala grande, justo en el corazón del castillo. Ahí el mensajero se acerco a un Kirin de Apariencia Similar a la de Akira pero de un color verde esmeralda, con crin del mismo color y con un cuerno muy blanco en una forma extraña, que Kin definió como de "Lanza" o para ser más precisos de "Yari", y a él le entrego el mensaje dirigido al emperador.

Tras ser recibido el mensaje. El pequeño mensajero salió a toda prisa, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia otra región. Tras atravesar más bosque y montañas, de pronto llego a un terreno llano y lo que Twilight vio, la lleno de horror y Tristeza vio algo que jamás pensó ver en su vida, los sangrientos restos de un campo de batalla. Twilight ya había sobrevivido a varias batallas en su vida, pero incluso la reciente batalla contra discordia parecía un juego de niños, comparado con lo que veía.

El mensajero sin inmutarse cruzo el campo de batalla y solo se detuvo brevemente al notar 2 "banderas", Kin dijo –esa enseñas que vez pertenecen a 2 clanes rivales, el de la derecha está Usando la insignia del emperador, el de la izquierda está usando la insignia del Shogun. La única razón, por la que estos clanes lucharían usando esas insignias, es porque Finalmente los clanes a favor del Emperador han decidido llevar a cabo una "Restauración del Poder Imperial" y acaba con el "Poder del Shogunato" y mi aparentemente inocente acción, no pudo haber ocurrido en peor momento- Lo siguiente que Twilight vio fue que el conejo comenzaba a correr de nuevo y se dirigió a lo que parecía un campamento relativamente cercas del campo de batalla.

Apenas llego a lo que parecía el campamento, de la anda otros espíritus animales aparecieron. Eran espíritus de depredadores y comenzaron a atacar al conejo, lo persiguiere, lo acorralaron y finalmente lo Hirieron de gravedad. Entonces los llevaron ante un Kirin, quien al Verlo simplemente saco su arma y le corto la cabeza.

En ese momento, ambos regresaron a la habitación y Kin dijo, cortarle la cabeza a un mensajero es una forma de decir que, sin importar lo que tu mensaje diga, este no será recibido. Y considerando que el Kirin que has visto hacerlo es mi Señor, el Daimio, el mensaje que me llego hace poco solo puede significar lo que ya te dije. Por supuesto ellos creen que no sé lo que ha pasado, seguro pensaran que me dé cuenta durante el camino, cuando mi mensajero no regrese. Para desgracia de ellos, nunca mando a los espíritus que me sirven solos.

Apenas dicho esto un pájaro rojo aterrizo en la ventana. Y Twilight vio salir a un espíritu de un pájaro del interior del pájaro. Este voló hacia a Kin –Este es Tsubasa, uno de los espíritus que me sirven, y es mi mejor espía. Simplemente porque a los demás Kirin, parece no habérseles ocurrido que un espíritu puede esconderse dentro de un ser vivo. Así es como el vio lo que sucedió, desgraciadamente eran demasiados para que salvara a mi mensajero. Esa es otra razón, por la que, me voy a quedar al menos por un tiempo-. Dijo Kin.

Más tarde en la sala del trono Celestia -¿Así que eso es lo que te ha dicho Kim?- comento Celestia después de escuchar, lo que Twilight le conto. –Supongo que debe ser muy extraño descubrir que podrías estar Relacionada con el-

-como no tiene idea, Princesa- dijo Twilight, para después preguntar -¿pero qué significa para Equestria y sobre todo para Rarity y Spike todo esto?-

-no puedo decirlo Twilight, todo el asunto se ha tornado más complejo de lo que podía haber anticipado. Pero si su afirmación de ser el hijo de Rarity y de Spike es cierta. Eso significa, que goza de la protección de nuestras leyes. Con todas las implicaciones y dificultades que esto podría acarrearnos. Pero Akira tiene Razón en una cosa. Al menos de momento, y por el tiempo que tarden los Kirin en resolver su guerra interna, no estamos en peligro de tener que luchar contra ellos, pero el después de eso, todo dependerá de que Bando gane la guerra. Si gana el Shogun, me temo que la guerra será su respuesta al hecho de que dos potenciales sucesores al trono imperial este en nuestro territorio. Ese sería el peor escenario.

-¿y el mejor escenario?- pregunto esperanzada Twilight.

-Si el Emperador gana, es probable que lo único que pida es que les devuélvanos a la princesa y Discordia. Pero dudo que deje pasar la oportunidad de pedir que Akira se vuelva uno de sus Sirvientes, aunque la decisión final a ese respecto será de Akira y de nadie más-


	7. Preocupándose por el Futuro

Capitulo 7

Preocupándose por el Futuro.

-Como todas saben han pasado un par de semanas desde la batalla contra Discordia. Kin está totalmente Recuperado y ahora está tratando de acostumbrarse a la vida de Equestria a pesar de que aun le resulta tan diferente de la vida que ha tenido en el Imperio Yamato- Le decía Twilight a sus amigas, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash –La princesa Celestia lo contrato, para que comparta sus conocimientos con los Expertos y académicos. Allá en Canterlot y para que les dé Lecciones sobre Artes Marciales a los Guardias Reales. Y está viviendo temporalmente con Rarity hasta que Terminen de construir su casa aquí en Ponyville- en eso Rainbow Dash interrumpió a Twilight. -¡aun no puedo creer, a pesar de que no lo has dicho una y otra vez!-

Twilight sonrió recordando la cara que sus amigas pusieron (con la excepción de Pinkie pie) cuando Rarity y Spike anunciaron que Akira Kin era su hijo aun no nacido. Twilight les había sugerido no mencionar que era de una posible realidad futura para no tener que complicar el asunto más de lo que de por sí ya se había complicado.

Fluttershy fue la primera en reaccionar junto con Pinkie. Fluttershy felicito a ambos, Applejack y Rainbow Dash por otra parte tuvieron que cerrarse mutuamente las bocas que les colgaban casi hasta el piso de la sorpresa. Mientras que Pinkie quien dijo que el parecido era tan evidente que pesaba que todas ya sabían quién era desde que llego. Todas voltearon a mirar a Pinkie, un momento antes de decidir que solo era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-por cierto Twilight, ¿sabes si, Kin ha recordado su nombre "Pony"?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué debería de saber?- pregunto en respuesta Twilight súbitamente sacada de sus recuerdos. Por Fluttershy

-bueno… eso…es porque técnicamente eres su abuela- respondió Fluttershy, quien de inmediato lamento haberlo dicho, cuando Twilight giro sus ojos hacia arriba y dejo escapar una de sus expresiones que denotaba molestia o incomodidad. Mas al darse cuenta de la reacción de Fluttershy Twilight inmediatamente se disculpo –Disculpa Fluttershy, no estoy molesta contigo es ese asunto de que soy la Abuela de Kin, todo ese asunto hace que me duela la cabeza y me ponga toda extraña- mientras decía eso, Twilight saco la lengua y sus ojos comenzaron a girar mientras mantenía una expresión bastante tonta.

-a veces hasta estaría dispuesta a que me dijera tía, solo para evitar las miradas raras que me lanzan los demás ponies, cada vez que me llama "Abuela" en público, es mas hasta prefiero que me llame "Sobo" u "Obasan", porque solo yo se que significan y me evita pasar vergüenzas, además de que me he cansado de decirle que me diga solo Twilight, a lo que él se niega fervientemente-

No pudiendo dejar escapar la oportunidad Rainbow Dash, se despidió de Twilight con una gran sonrisa mientras decía –Bueno debo irme tengo trabajo con la patrulla del clima, nos vemos luego "Abuela Twilight"- por supuesto Twilight no se mostro particularmente alegre por la broma.

Akira en ese momento Trotaba en el cielo desde Canterlot hacia Ponyville, le encantaba hacer el viaje de esa manera, era una excelente forma de liberar la tensión después de tener que discutir con los "Sabios" y de tener que ponerse pesado con los guardias del palacio que perdían la disciplina, cada vez que trataba de enseñarles a enfrentar a un Kirin en combate. Aun que por otra parte, trapear el piso con uno de ellos cuando demostraba las técnicas de combate que conocía, hacia que las cosas fueran más llevaderas y al menso por el resto del día, hacia que los guardias dejaran de tontear. Hoy en particular Shining Armor, había estado practicando con el cómo hacer la maniobra que Kin había usado contra Shining durante la ahora llamada "Batalla del Jardín de Estatuas".

En eso un movimiento en su espalda le hizo voltear, y la Cabeza de la Princesa Kirin, asomo de la alforja que llevaba, la pequeña princesa se había vuelto inseparable de Kin, lo que hacía su trabajo más retador, por decir lo menos. Además como auto nombrado 用心棒 (Yojimbo) de la princesa no podía perderla de vista. Y aun que lejos de Yamato, eso no significaba que estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Solo habían pasado unas semanas, Kin no esperaba problemas por al menos otro par de semanas, al menos asumiendo que el Shogun no hubiera mandado gente por adelantado, previendo su "Cambio de Bando". Sin embargo no le cabía duda de que los problemas terminarían por presentarse, y eso le preocupaba sobre manera, especialmente si eso problemas decidían afectar a Twilight, Spike y Rarity.

Cuando comenzaba a descender hacia Ponyville, Kin escucho un zumbido extremadamente familiar y sin pensarlo solo reacciono, debido su entrenamiento un rápido destello de su cuerno y su Katana salió a toda velocidad de su vaina, golpeado el objeto que producía el zumbido.

Kin solo vio la flecha muy brevemente mientras, mientras caía partida por su veloz golpe. Y de inmediato comenzó a buscar a su atacante. Aun que dudaba que lo fuera a encontrar.

Tras unos minutos de buscar infructuosamente a su atacante. Kin decidió que era evidente que si bien su atacante había huido, no podía ser un asesino del Shogun, ninguno habría cometido un acto tan torpe y mucho menos hubiera huido sin completar la misión. Definitivamente debía ser un atacante de Fuera de Yamato. ¿Pero por que usar Asesinos tan poco confiables?, ¿será que solo le estaban enviando un ultimato?, ¿O los habían contratado para que en caso de que tuvieran éxito, no pudieran ligarlos directamente a él Shogun?, ¿O es que acaso había alguien más fuera de Yamato, interesado en sus acciones y en como estas afectaban a su tierra natal?.

En total Alerta, se dirigió a Ponyville, pero no sin antes recuperar la única flecha que le habían lanzado. Quizás pudiera darle una pista sobre su atacante.

Llego a la Boutique Carrusel sin problemas, y sin hacer ruido fue a ver donde estaba Rarity. La encontró, muy atareada con sus Proyectos de Moda, como todos los días y por ello pudo respirar aliviado. Entonces decidió contactar a Twilight para ver cómo estaban ella y Spike. Por supuesto tuvo buen cuidado de no traicionar cual era la verdadera razón de su contacto usando de escusa, una discusión con un miembro del colegio de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados, sobre la supuesta imposibilidad de que Kin fuera capaz de usar Magia unicornio, dado que su cuerno no era como el de los unicornios, y de cómo la discusión había terminado, antes de que Kin hiciera algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido después cuando Celestia le dijo al "Sabio", que Twilight había aprendido algunos Hechizos de Kin, y él había Aprendido unos de Ella. Una vez que supo que estaba bien y que nada anormal había pasado en el día finalmente supo que podía relajarse un poco.

Dejando a Rarity para que cuidara a la pequeña princesa, que solía tomar largas siestas, Kin pasó el resto del día trabajando en su futura casa, pero siempre alerta de otro posible ataque. Así llego la noche y mientras se dirigía a descansar a la Boutique Carrusel vio algo bien poco común. Se dirigía hacia él en una calle solitaria un pony con una carreta, pero lo raro es que el pony venia empujando la carreta, en vez de jalarla, que hubiera si lo más normal, como su experiencia con Equestria le decía, aun que tampoco le pareció tan poco inusual, en Yamato, había algunos vendedores que usaban carretas así, especialmente cuando llevaban mercancía que debía ser vigilada como cerámicas o los largos tallos de Bambú que podía usarse para diversas cosas, desde construcción hasta artesanías y que debían ser cuidados no porque fueran frágiles, si no porque había que ser cuidadosa al maniobrar en las calles con los largos tallos de Bambú, y más aun con casas cuyas paredes era de madera o frágil papel . Este pony llevaba tubos de construcción de bambú y eso despertó un pequeña alerte en Kin.

Cuando solo los separaban unos 10 metros, un repentino sonido salió de la carreta. 2 Enormes arpones salieron volando de entre los bambúes a gran velocidad hacia Kin, el sin tiempo para reaccionar por instinto solo logro dar un paso hacia un lado y uno de los arpones paso justo a su lado causándole con la punta un corte no muy profundo en su costado, mientras el otro lo fallo por un margen un poco más amplio. El pony que empujaba la carreta, entonces simplemente de la nada saco una lanza corta y corrió gritando hacia él, preparándose para empalarlo, con su arma. Recuperado de la sorpresa inicial por el ardor que la herida le provocaba. Kin rápidamente saco su Katana y apenas a tiempo logro desviar con ella la lanza que buscaba su carne. Con su magia manejando su arma, Kin uso un movimiento fluido, para desviar la lanza hacia su derecha y como parte del movimiento, la levanto en alto lo suficiente para dejarla caer de golpe, partiendo el asta de madera de la lanza y arrancándole de las pezuñas la mitad que le quedaba con una patada de uno de sus cuarto delanteros, efectivamente desarmando a su ahora sorprendido atacante. En otra situación y en otro lugar, Kin no hubiera dudado en usar si siguiente ataque para terminar a su atacante, pero quería averiguar quién era el responsable de estos ataques. Por eso, después de cortar la lanza, nivelo la Katana con el rostro de su atacante, quien retrocedía mientras trataba de sacar algo de su ropa. Y lo golpeo con el canto de su arma en la cara, y dando un giro con su cuerpo siguiendo el movimiento de su espada, le asesto una contundente coz que lo lanzándolo al piso, después solo puso la punta de su arma en su cuello, con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que se levantar, pero sin que se le clavara.

-te ha mandado el Shogun para matarme ¿no es así?- interrogo a su atacante en el idioma de Yamato, mientras se mantenía alerta de otros posibles atacantes.

Pero por toda respuesta el atacante puso los ojos en blanco y dejo de respirar. Kin se dio cuenta de que se había suicidado. Y su parte Pony se estremeció, a pesar de ser un Kirin y un Samurái, jamás había visto a alguien tirar su vida de esa forma. Aun que sabía que era su deber como samurái hacer algo similar si su señor se lo ordenaba, claro que ahora que solo era un Ronin… No técnicamente ahora era un Samurái al servicio de las Princesas de Equestria.

-¿Estás Bien?- interrumpió en ese momento una voz familiar en extremo.

Twilight Sparkle y varias de sus amigas incluyendo a Rarity llegaban en ese momento a toda carrera, Spike como siempre montaba a lomos de Twilight. Y era clara la expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

-Si estoy bien, Twilight es solo una ligera herida- dijo Kin. Mientras miraba la herida que le había causado el arpón

-Nada de ligera herida, vamos a ir al doctor inmediatamente- dijo Rarity con tono autoritario, mientras vivas en mi casa nada va a ser tratado como si fuera nada.

-Está bien, vamos solo para que veas que nos nada de qué preocuparse- concedió Kin mientras seguía Rarity y a Spike al doctor. Para sus adentros sonreía, era bueno sentirse así de apreciado, pero Rarity podía ser un poco obsesiva a veces. Entonces un movimiento en la espalda de Rarity hizo que notara que la joven Princesa venia con ella.

-antes de que Twilight llegara a avisarme que sentía que te estaban atacando, la princesa se despertó muy sobresaltada y yo comencé a sentir una repentina e inesperada preocupación- dijo Rarity, mientras caminaban hacia el doctor –que bueno que estas bien-

-¿Qué fue eso?- interrumpió Spike. Mientras señalaba a lugar donde estaba tirado el pony que lo había atacado.

–Sugiero que nos vayamos y dejemos que la guardia se haga cargo- respondió Kin mientras señalaba al aire, donde un grupo de Pegasos con la armadura de la guardia real era visible acercándose. –Les explicare todo en otro lugar, ahora si me disculpan un momento-

Kin se separo de Rarity, Spike y los demás para ir a hablar con uno de los guardias Pegaso que aterrizaban en ese momento, tras hablar con él unos momentos, regreso con los demás y de se dirigieron al doctor para que vieran su herida.

Explicarles que el pony que habían visto era un asesino enviado a matarlo y que al fracasar se había quitado la vida. Fue todo un shock para Twilight, Rarity y hasta para Spike. Después de todo, nada de eso sucedía en Equestria hacía mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que Kin, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea quedarse en Equestria. 2 ataques el mismo día. Pero lo más preocupante es que su segundo atacante cumplía con todos los requisitos de lo que Kin sabia debía cumplir uno de los asesinos al servicio del Shogun. El no había tenido tratos directo con ellos, pero sabía de su existencia, y de las labores que realizaban, después de todo era un secreto a voces, que a ellos se les encargaban las misiones que un samurái jamás haría, asesinato era una de ellas, pero espionajes y otras labores similares tampoco estaban fuera de su habilidad. Sin duda el Pony era un Shinobi. Pero esto solo agregaba complicaciones, el atacante original, no podía ser un shinobi, no había forma, era demasiado incompetente y no atacaría el mismo día y menos aun ya habiendo alertado a su blanco con el intento fallido de antes. De hecho Kin creía que el hecho de estar a la defensiva por el anterior ataque, seguro le había salvado la vida, era cierto que conscientemente no pudo reaccionar, pero sus instintos despertados y agudizados tras muchos e incontables años de entrenamiento, habían hecho su parte. Y aun así, ya no sabía que le preocupaba más. El enemigo que conocía, o este otro enemigo del que parecía no saber nada.

Una vez disipadas las preocupaciones de Rarity, el doctor había dictamino que la herida era superficial y que no ameritaba nada mas aparte de la curación. Todos se fueron a la casa de Twilight.

Ahí Kin decidió que había que hacer algo, para proteger a su familia. Si algo les pasara, no había forma de saber cómo eso afectaría todo lo demás, ya ni mencionar su misma existencia.

-en verdad madre creo que por tu seguridad, la de padre y la de la abuela Twiligth, deberíamos movernos a Canterlot o mantenernos juntos a algún lugar que sea seguro y defendible. Temo que por ahora solo he sido yo, pero nada impide que los ataquen a ustedes, para llegar a mí-

-¿pero te das cuenta de lo mucho que eso afectaría, nuestras obligaciones?- Respondió Rarity.

-Akira tiene razón Rarity, Debemos protegernos de esa forma. Así Kin podrá defenderse mejor, en caso de que lo ataquen otra vez y además no estará distraído y preocupado por nuestra seguridad- intercedió Twilight, después de lanzarle otra mirada de regaño a Kin, por volver a decirle Abuela.

Haciéndose el que no había visto la mirada que le lanzo Twilight agrego. -Además aparte de las princesas, ustedes son las únicas personas a las que puedo confiar a la joven princesa. Además está el urgente asunto de tener que no he se le ha puesto un nombre y en calidad de su guardia, parece ser que yo tendré que elegirle uno-

-¿eso no será un problema?- pregunto Rarity-

-no, la tradición permite que de ser necesario, más delante los padres de la princesa le den un nuevo nombre o incluso que la princesa pueda elegir un nuevo nombre si así lo desea más adelante- fue la respuesta de Kin.

-Eso me recuerda que no nos has dicho que significa tu nombre, ni nos has dicho si recuerdas si tuviste un nombre pony- interrumpió Spike.

Kin miro a Spike con una ligera sonrisa. Y dijo –bueno, mi nombre podría traducirse como "alegría Dorada". Y si a mí me parece tan extraño el nombre como a ustedes- agrego cuando vio la cara que de extrañeza que hicieron todos.

-Entre los otros samurái decían que mis padres. La pareja de Kirin que me criaron, estaban tan contentos de finalmente tener un hijo, que estaba incoherente cuando me pusieron nombre- dijo Kin con una expresión entre seria y de una sonrisa apenas contenida. –la verdad, jamás se me ocurrió preguntarles porque me pusieron ese nombre, ¿no es eso algo tonto?-

Tras unos momentos de incomodo silencio. Nadie sabía que decir Kin volvió a hablar. –Hablando de ideas tontas, acabo de tener una, la joven Princesa es el futuro de nuestra gente, quizás si aprende algunas cosas aquí, pueda llevar paz y prosperidad, como la que tienen aquí en Equestria. Creo que por ello la Llamare 未来 (Mirai), que en nuestro idioma significa Futuro y es un nombre que me parece adecuado, ella es el Futuro de nuestro pueblo-

La pequeña princesa que había estado Dormitando hasta ese momento despertó y comenzó a reír, se soltó de la alforja donde Rarity la había estado transportando y comenzó a correr juguetonamente por todo el lugar. Y Akira Kin por primera vez estuvo absolutamente seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta, al quedarse en Equestria, ningún lugar sería totalmente seguro, pero el arriesgaría su vida, con tal de que Mirai-hime, creciera para convertirse en una gran Princesa y en una esperanza para un futuro de porsperidad y paz, para los Kirin.


	8. Dos visitantes más

**Por fin subo un capitulo. me disculpo con quienes siguen esta historia por la tardanza. espero que les guste este capitulo.**

Capítulo 8.

Dos visitantes mas.

Los días seguían su curso y Kin estaba tratando de aprender los más posible sobre su cultura de los libros que Twilight y la Princesa Celestia le facilitaban para que llegado el momento pudiera educar adecuadamente a la pequeña Princesa para su futura labor. Lo que en si se estaba volviendo un trabajo muy pesado considerando que además debía estar alerta a los atacantes. Que aunque habían estado muy tranquilos. Seguramente los volverían atacar.

especialmente porque había una unicornio que nunca había visto antes a la que había sorprendido un par de veces mostrando mucho interés en lo que hacía. Kin sospechaba que podía ser una espía, pero antes de poder confirmar lo, la unicornio desapareció. Era eso o solo era alguien muy curioso que había sido encantada y luego asustada por un Kirin. Pensó Kin.

Como fuera. Kin podía sentir que algo estaba próximo a suceder. Y sería mejor estar listo.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Kin leía algo sobre el arte de la Administración de un Reino, un Fuerte portazo lo sobresaltó. Spike Entró Corriendo a toda prisa mientras decía -! Kin !, rápido tienes que venir afuera-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kin, quien ya tenía su Katana en posición y lista para atacar.

Spike, que ya había visto adoptar la a Kin esa posición antes, se frenó en seco, y comenzó a decir entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de llegar ahí corriendo -a fuera... tormenta...como... el...primer día...-

sin esperar a que terminara de hablar Kin levanto a Spike lo puso sobre su espalda y salió corriendo hacia donde la joven Princesa dormida. Al llegar vio que la conmoción no la había despertado, así que la levanto con su magia y la coloco en la alforja que Rarity había habilitado como porta potrillo. Y una vez que la tuvo bien sujetada, salió a la calle.

En efecto del oriente se veía una tormenta eléctrica que se movía en su dirección. A Kin no le cupo la menor duda de que un Kirin venía hacia ese lugar. ¿Pero era uno solo? o muchos. Y cuales serian sus intenciones.

En ese momento Rarity se detuvo junto a él y con gran preocupación en la voz le preguntó. -¿que vas a hacer Kin?-

Kin lo meditó brevemente y decidió que la mejor opción era que Rarity se llevará a la Princesa. Así que volteo a verla y le dijo con toda tranquilidad -por favor Rarity, toma a la princesa y ve con Twilight, ahí esperaran y podrán ver lo que sucede, si sucediera lo peor, solo te pediré que no arriesguen sus vidas, entreguen a la princesa y déjenlos que se vayan. No quiero que les pase nada. No me lo perdonaría, además ustedes no están atados por el honor como yo, a arriesgarse, o a hacer nada más-

Un gruñido en su espalda le dio a entender que Spike no aprobaba lo que acababa de decir y La cara que puso Rarity lo dijo todo. Preocupación mezclada con coraje y determinación. Kin sabía que ella no haría lo que le había dicho, si ella y sus amigas sentían que podían hacer algo, lo harían. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, finalmente estaba empezando a entender su forma de pensar y de hacer las cosas. A veces podía sentir como la parte de él que pensaba como un Samurái a veces gritaba de frustración porque no hacían nada de lo que el honor exigía. Pero la parte de él que era nativa de esta tierra, solo podía sentir alegría de que Su madre, su abuela y su padre hiciera lo que creían que era lo correcto y que muy seguido desafiaban cualquier lógica, siguiendo a su corazón.

Rarity se llevó finalmente a la Pequeña princesa sin más discusión y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, seguida de Spike.

Mientras el se movió al descubierto para que el Kirin que se aproximaba pudiera verlo. No tardó mucho cuando finalmente fue visible entre las nubes de tormenta y comenzó a descender. Kin se preparó mentalmente para el combate. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás eso no sería necesario. Cuando finalmente pudo verlo claramente se dio cuenta de que el Kirin no era un Samurái, de hecho pronto lo reconoció, era un Monje Guerrero. Y no cualquier monje guerrero, era un viejo amigo que respondía al nombre de Hajime.

¿Qué podría él estar haciendo aquí? se preguntó Kin, estaba confundido, esperaba problemas de hecho estaba casi seguro de que lo venía era un batallón de Samuráis, pero un viejo amigo, fue una completamente inesperada y muy agradable sorpresa.

En cuanto el Monje aterrizó, se dirigió hacia él y con toda la informalidad del mundo le dijo en su idioma - アキきんあなたは大丈夫見て良い少年- (Akikin, que bueno es ver que estás bien muchacho)

-肇、あなたは私がそのニックネームを好きではない知っている- (Hajime, ya sabes que no me agrada ese apodo) dijo Kin pretendiendo estar molesto, pero al final una sonrisa delató que en realidad estaba muy feliz de verlo. Aun así pregunto -何がそう遠くこの地球にあなたをもたらしますか？- (Que te trae a esta tierra tan lejana)

-いつも素直な男が、少なくとも私は、道路のほこりを振り払うことができ- (Siempre tan directo muchacho, al menos deja que me quite el polvo del camino) respondió el Monje.

-私と一緒に来て、私は食べ物とおもてなしのビットはこれらの古い骨プレイスに役立つと思います- (Ven conmigo, creo que un poco de comida y hospitalidad ayudaran a esos viejos huesos tuyo) dijo Kin, mientras comenzaba dirigirse hacia la Biblioteca Golden Oaks.

Desde el balcón de la misma biblioteca Twilight, Rarity y Spike veían la escena con algo de confusión y alivio, al notar que los 2 Kirin simplemente hablaban, así que aliviados se relajaron un poco. Cuando ambos Kirin comenzaron a caminar hacia la Biblioteca. Supieron con seguridad que por el momento el recién llegado no era una amenaza. Así que salieron a recibirlos a la puerta de la biblioteca. Les resulto de lo más sorprendente el hecho de que Kin traía una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, como no le habían visto una. Desde que llegara hacía ya casi un mes.

-Rarity, Twilight, dejen presentarles a un buen amigo mío- dijo Kin mientras señalaba al recién llegado. –el es mi amigo, el monje guerrero Hajime-

la cara de sorpresa de los 2 lados fue bastante cómica. hasta que Twilight finalmente reaccionó preguntando -¿Lo llamas por su nombre? debe ser entonces un amigo muy importante-

-Ustedes deben de sel también muy impoltantes para Kin, para que las llame pol sus nombles- dijo Hajime, con un muy notorio acento, que de inmediato alerto a Twilight que el no estaba usando magia para hablarles, sino que el conocía su idioma.

-肇さん、あなたの訪問を私達を称える、我々は、親族の友人を受信したことに満足している- (nos honra con su visita Hajime-san, es un honor recibir a un amigo de Kin) dijo Twilight.

-estoy muy impresionado de que conozcan mi idioma- dijo sinceramente sorprendido El monje Kirin. Quien llevaba unas ropas de lo más extrañas, algo que parecía ser un kimono de color gris sobre otra ropa de color blanco, toda bastante vieja y usada. Un sombrero que parecía cono de base muy amplia y elevación que le permitía ocultar sus ojos sin necesidad de agacharse, hecho de algo que parecía paja cubría su cabeza. (Un takuhatsugasa pensó Twilight). Sus cuatro cuartos estaban rodeados de paja y tela fuertemente amarrados y un extraño bastón con un elaborado adorno de metal del que colgaban algunos anillos de metal estaba sujeto a su espalda. Normalmente Rarity no habría podido evitar hacer algún comentario acercas de la ropa algo andrajosa y rasgada y del muy extraño sombrero que llevaba el Kirin, pero el hecho de convivir con Kin le había hecho aprender que había ciertas cosas que era mejor no decir.

-En realidad Twilight es muy buena con la magia y cuando use la magia para aprender un idioma, ella usó esa misma magia para aprender el nuestro, un logro bastante impresionante- dijo Kin con un cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

Con cierta extrañeza Hajime preguntó -Cieltamente un glan loglo, pero dime mi joven amigo, ¿que son ellas para ti, pol que las tlatas con tanta defelencia?-

-porque ellas son mi familia, viejo amigo, de la que te conté una vez- respondió Kin con una nueva sonrisa. -Deja te presento a la mi Abuela Twilight Sparkle, mi madre Rarity- En ese momento Spike salió de la librería y Kin agregó -y el es mi Padre Spike-

no menos que sorprendido Hajime respondió-Esto explica polque no has leglesado a Yamato, con la plincesa, has encontlado una podelosa lazon para pelmanecel aqui, quien se hubiela imaginado que hayalias a tu familia leal en este lugal- y con un tono muy serio agregó -y el que no hayas vuelto a Yamato es una de las lazones que me tlagelon aquí-

en ese momento ambos Kirin se pusieron tensos un zumbido muy familiar los puso en alerta, y Kin rápidamente se puso frente a Twilight, Rarity y Spike, mientras preparaba su Katana. Sin embargo no hubo necesidad de sacarla, la flecha que había causado el zumbido se clavó en la madera de la puerta de la librería con un sonoro ¡tuk!

Kin tomó la flecha con su magia y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era como la que habían usado para atacarlo la tarde antes de que trataran de asesinarlo. Y vio que había un pergamino atado a la flecha.

Tomando la precauciones necesarias, Kin abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había magia en el pergamino pero que no era del tipo dañino, si no que era algún tipo de magia ilusoria. Pudo sentir como la curiosidad de Twilight se despertaba a través del vínculo mágico que los unía y dejó que ella analiza el hechizo, mientras él se concentraba en el contenido de la carta.

_**Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por atacarte con una flecha, pero mi trabajo por órdenes del Emperador es asegurar su sobrevivencia, Akira-sama. Y me di cuenta de que ese día estaba con la guardia baja y demasiado relajado. Por ello me vi forzado a tomar una medida un poco extrema para asegurarse de que estuviera alerta. Esa noche ya sabe usted lo que pasó, lo que ignora es que su atacante tenía refuerzos de los que yo me hice cargo.**_

_**Segundo, se que usted tiene una relación de amistad con el recién llegado, pero aun así es mi obligación advertirle que no debe de confiar ciegamente en ningún en enviado del Shogun.**_

_**影花**_

Kin se sorprendió al leer el nombre al final de la carta. El como todos los siervos del shogun habían oído las historias sobre un Shinobi famoso por sus hazañas, las historias decían que podía hacer toda clase de hazañas imposibles. Y se le conocía como "Kagehana"

las historias decían también que el emperador en persona le encargaba misiones de la más alta prioridad. Claro que la mayoría de los servidores del Shogun creían que la mayoría de las historias que se contaban no eran más que exageraciones. Además las historias le atribuían el poder estar en 2 o más lugares al mismo tiempo, lo que aun con magia era imposible.

Aunque los que los mas incrédulos sobre esas historias estaban convencidos de que el nombre era una identidad colectiva para algún tipo de unidad ninja, que trabajaba para el emperador.

-¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje, muchacho?- la pregunta de Hajime interrumpió los pensamientos de Akira.

Pero ante de que Kin respondiera sin embargo, Twilight intervino diciendo -ese pergamino ha sido encantado con un poderoso hechizo de ilusión que hace imposible que nadie que no sea el pony designado pueda leer su contenido. Kin te molestaría si me quedo con él, la magia que tiene no es como nada que yo haya visto antes, y me gustaría analizar la-

Es tan típico de Twilight pensó Kin, pero antes de darle el pergamino dijo -antes de que te obsesiones con esto, creo que sería un buen momento para que Rarity y tu pusieran en práctica lo que les he estado enseñando-

-¡que gran iiddeeeaaaa!- dijo Rarity y salió corriendo.

Kin se quedó sorprendido de la repentina reacción de Rarity.

Twilight se rió un poco y después dijo -Rarity había estado esperando una ocasión como esta para sorprenderte con algo en lo que ha estado trabajando y creo que pensó que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Así que mientras ella regresa yo iré preparando todo. Ven Spike tenemos que apurarnos, después de todo tenemos visitas- y con ello dio vuelta e ingreso a la cocina acompañada del pequeño dragón.

-muy peculiales sin duda- comento Hajime -pelo hablemos de cosas más agladables en lo que expelamos-

Rarity volvió unos 10 minutos más tarde con varios paquetes en su espalda y rápidamente fue a la cocina mientras decía en un tono muy serio -no espíes Kin, creo esto se va a poner bueno- y muy emocionada entro a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Admito amigo mío, que la actitud de Rarity me desconcierta un poco, pero no es una pony que haga nada solo por hacerlo- comentó Kin a su amigo

-¿y pol que los llamas pol su nomble?- pregunto Hajime.

A lo que Kin respondió -en realidad amigo; es un poco un acuerdo al que llegamos, no me siento a gusto usando las palabras locales, papa y mama con ellos y como que tampoco les resulta cómodo que los llame de esa forma en público. Lo que es comprensible dado que aun son jóvenes. Después de todo como ya te habrás dado cuenta parece ser que o estamos en una línea de tiempo paralela o llegue a este lugar antes de haber nacido. La verdad es que como sea todo esto resulta muy confuso tanto para ellos como para mí y al final decidimos no pensarlo demasiado y como una cortesía hacia ellos, me permitieron llamarlos simplemente por sus nombre, aunque debo admitir que me costó mucho finalmente comenzar a llamarlos de esa forma-

mientras asentía Hajime dijo -y tlatando asuntos más serios, joven amigo. ¿Aun no me has dicho que decía el mensaje?- el tono serio que indicaba que había decidió abordar los asuntos serios.

-siendo sincero mi amigo, aparentemente me han asignado un guardaespaldas que no desea ser visto, la carta decía además que me cuidara de cualquiera, que viniera de parte de Shogun. ¿Dime, el Shogun te ha enviado?-

-Mentiría si dijera que no. efectivamente mi padre me ha enviado personalmente a averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí-

-¿a averiguar?- preguntó Kin bastante escéptico, esto no hacía ninguna lógica, el Shogun debería de saber perfectamente, después de todo, solo él podía haber ordenado la ejecución de mi mensajero, aunque debo admitir que era raro que eso hubiera sucedido tan rápido como paso, entre mas la medito más extraño se me hace.

Mas antes de que expresa esta duda a su interlocutor. Rarity escogió ese momento para salir con Twilight, ambas visten Kimonos de las más magnífica hechura. Por un momento Kin estuvo a punto de preguntar dónde los había conseguido, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea pues no tardó en comprender que Rarity, no compraría algo que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer. Y más aún si era un reto para su habilidad con la ropa y la moda.

Además se habían sujetado sus crines en tradicionales peinados de Yamato. El conjunto Twilight no se veía demasiado llamativa, podría decirse que era hasta sencillo. Pero Rarity parecía como si fuera parte de alguna de las más ricas y respetadas familias de Yamato. Con un kimono rojo que resaltaba el color de su cabello y adornos en el cabello de gemas preciosas.

Ambas llevaban el equipo para realizar una ceremonia del Té. Una tradición que Kin había querido compartir con ellas. Aunque la verdad es que conseguir las utensilios y el Té había sido una pesadilla. Que ahora sin duda parecía que había valido la pena. Especialmente cuando volteo a ver a su amigo y vio que tenía la quijada colgando de la sorpresa.

Spike entró entonces vistiendo un atuendo tradicional bastante similar al que Kin había vestido en su visita a Canterlot.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver entrar en ese momento por la puerta principal al unicornio que había visto antes observándolos con mucho interés.

Era una unicornio de color café verdoso y una crin muy corta de color amarillo limón, sujeta de una forma muy simple hacia atrás, y su cola del mismo color también bastante corta. Sus ojos eran cobrizos. Pero el rasgo más notorio era que no tenía una Cutie Mark. Aunque por su apariencia bien podría tener la edad de Twilight o Rarity. Esto llamó la atención de Kin, ya que por sus prácticas con Twilight sabía que era extremadamente raro que un pony llegar a esa edad sin obtener la marca.

-Rarity-Sama, aquí están las cosas que me solicito- dijo la unicornio dirigiéndose a Rarity con una inclinación, para después volverse a Kin y a Hajime y hacerles una aún mayor inclinación como señal de respeto y luego repetir el saludo con Twilight y Spike.

-Excelente- dijo Rarity mientras tomaba con su magia los objetos que la unicornio le extendía. en ese momento se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisidora que le lanzaba Kin y tras dejar los objetos en el piso le dijo -¡oh! es verdad, olvidé decirte que contrate ayuda de una pony que ha vivido en Yamato, para poder hacer estos vestidos y conseguir los materiales que necesitaba de los mercaderes de tu tierra que han comenzado a llegar esta semana- luego dijo dirigiéndose a la unicornio -por favor, se un encanto y preséntate con Kin y su invitado-

entonces la unicornio se presentó -me llamo Moe Yayoi y trabajaba para un mercader que perdió todas sus mercancías de camino aquí. La verdad es que todo lo que nos puede haber salido mal, salió mal. Y como no había dinero me despidió deseando que encontrara trabajo en otra caravana y vendió todo lo que pudo para regresar a Yamato. Y como no tengo dinero para volver a casa empecé a buscar trabajo aquí, y aproveche para conocer el lugar. Así fue como conocí a Rarity-sama -

Kin sabía que en Yamato había ponies, la gran mayoría de ellos pertenecientes a las clases de los campesinos y a la de los mercaderes. Y recordó haber oído que en Yamato, los ponies no tenían Cutie marks (El no había visto nunca a ninguno de esos ponies), pero también recordó algunas historias que le habían contado y decidió que lo mejor era reservarse esa información de momento. Quizás solo fuera paranoia, pero aun así, decidió preguntar -¿el otro día te sorprendí observándonos, porque?-

-Perdone Kirin-sama, es que me sorprendió verlo caminando por las calles del pueblo, aun en Yamato, nuestro trabajo nunca me permitió ver a un Kirin de cercas, y la verdad sentía que no podía perder la oportunidad de admirar, pero cuando se movió hacia donde estaba, me dio miedo. así que me escondí, después de todo las historias de Samuráis matando a mercaderes o campesinos por las mas mínima falta real o ficticia son comunes- dijo la unicornio, mientras bajaba la cabeza, con expresión avergonzada.

-¿y cómo es que hablas este idioma tan bien?- preguntó Kin, consciente de que lo que ella había dicho no era falso.

-la verdad Kirin-Sama, es que mis padres eran exploradores proveniente de estas partes, ellos me enseñaron el idioma, e insistieron en que algún día me traerían aquí a vivir, pero murieron de una enfermedad antes de que yo tuviera suficiente edad para viajar. Años después cuando un mercader supo que conocía el idioma me contrató para trabajar con él y servir de intérprete y ayudante. Aunque sus caravanas solo llegaban hasta los Reinos de los Grifos.

Sólo recientemente decidió venir a Equestria, la verdad me sorprendió llegar a lugar lleno de Ponies, y las Cutie Marks, mi padre decía que yo debería tener una, pero nunca descubrí para qué soy buena y la verdad estoy muy grande para eso-  
-No te preocupes por eso cariño, mientras permanezcas aquí, seguro hallarás tu Cutie Mark y podrás decidir si en realidad deseas regresar a Yamato, o quedarte aquí- intervino Rarity. Además esos mercaderes han decidido comerciar algunos de mis creaciones en su camino de vuelta a Yamato y voy a necesitar ayuda para terminar todas las órdenes adicionales que me han llegado- después dirigiéndose a Kim y a su amigo agrego-si no les molesta esperar afuera un momento en lo que arreglamos todo-

-Vamos amigo, caminemos en lo que ellas terminan- dijo Kin mientras salían.

Ninguno vio la sombra que con extremo sigilo, los siguió a través de las azoteas y los rincones oscuros.

-ahora que nadie nos oye, en verdad quiero que me respondas honestamente, ¿en realidad el Shogun te mando a averiguar qué pasaba aquí?. ¿Acaso no sabe que mi Espíritu Mensajero, fue Ejecutado?- preguntó Kin en su idioma natal con cierto recelo.

Mas la cara de Sorpresa de Hajime, le hizo entender que en realidad, no sabía nada de lo que Kin le había dicho.

-¿Ejecutaron a tu Mensajero?. Mi padre no dijo Nada. ¿Dónde y cuándo sucedió?- dijo bastante consternado Hajime.

-¿así que no lo sabías?- dijo Kin aun inseguro, pero prefiriendo darle el beneficio de la duda a su viejo amigo agregó -entonces alguien le está ocultando información al Shogun ¿pero por qué?-

-esa, joven amigo es una excelente pregunta, que solo me lleva a una respuesta, alguien entre los servidores del Shogun, no está siendo lo leal que debería de ser. De hecho aunque seguro ya sabes que el Shogun y el Emperador están en guerra, seguro no sabes que tenemos información confusa de cómo y quién empezó la guerra. ni siquiera podemos decir con claridad que realmente alguien de entre nosotros no la inicio-

-Asumiendo que lo que ha dicho es cierto, Minamoto Hajime-Sama, entonces estamos peleando entre nosotros la guerra que alguien más quería que peleáramos- interrumpió ese momento una voz que no podía decirse de donde salió, ni de a qué sexo pertenecía

-a pesar de que le Advertí a Akira Kin-Sama de no confiar en usted, parece que el decidió que usted, es más digno de confianza de lo me atreví a esperar. Pero más importante aun el Emperador seguro encontrará esta información de suma importancia.


End file.
